The Other Parents
by CindyCinlou555
Summary: How will Derek and Casey deal with loss and change? How will the deal with two people re-entering their lives? Will they ever realize how they feel?
1. Chapter 1

The Other Parents

Ch. 1 Accident

Author's Note: This story is in a total different format from my other stories. It will be like I'm telling you the story. I hope everyone enjoys. And please ask questions if you are confused. Thank you to all who gives this story a chance. Reviews help me write. I already have about five chapters on paper. Thank you again and please enjoy.

Cindy

Derek and Casey are both 18 years old and Seniors in high school. Nora and George were out on their monthly date night. They left Derek and Casey in charge of their younger siblings. Edwin and Lizzie are 14 and in their last year of middle school. Marti is eight years old and in 3rd grade.

George left the kids money to order pizza. Casey rented some movies since they all were expected to hang out together. Marti fell asleep right after the first movie. Derek carried Marti upstairs and tucked her in. Edwin and Lizzie fell asleep on the second movie. Derek woke them and told them to go to bed. Casey fell asleep on the last movie. Derek planned to wake her when the movie was over but he fell asleep too.

Casey woke to the phone ringing. She looked over at the clock thinking it was morning. But it was only two in the morning. Derek woke and saw Casey answering the phone. Derek rubbed his eyes watching Casey talking. Casey turned white and dropped the phone. Derek picked up the phone and was shocked to hear that his Dad and Step-Mom were in a serious car accident. Casey seemed to be in shock. Derek quickly called Emily and asked her if she could come next door. Emily called Sam to drive Derek and Casey to the hospital. Emily agreed to keep an eye on the three sleeping children.

Sam drove as quickly as he could. When they arrived at the hospital a police officer greeted them. He took Derek and Casey into a room and told them that George didn't survive the accident. The officer took Derek and Casey to say goodbye to George. They uncovered George's body. Casey broke down in tears while Derek swallowed back his tears. The Police officer left them.

Derek went to the left side. "I don't know what to say to him." Derek mumbled. Casey wiped her eyes and took a deep breath. "George you were a good man, a good husband, a good father, and a good Step-Father. I'm going to miss you. I promise to look after Derek, Edwin, and Marti." Casey said. Derek sighed and said. "I can't." Casey nods and they leave together.

The officer escorted them to the ICU. A doctor was waiting for them. The doctor quickly greeted them and then said. "Mr. Venturi, Miss McDonald I am so sorry Mrs. Venturi isn't going to make it. We're shocked she's held on this long." Casey started to shake. "Hey Case come on let's go see Nora." Derek said softly. They both knew this would be the last time they saw her. Casey stood next to her Mom. Derek stood behind Casey keep her steady.

Casey just kept getting paler. Derek moved to go to the other side of the bed. He grabbed Nora's hand he knew he had to be strong for Casey like she was for him with his Dad. "Nora I'm not a musy person as you know but right now I'm regretting a lot. I regret not letting you hug me more and I wish I would've told you how much I love you. The only peace in my mind right now is that you and Dad will be together whereever it is you go. I promise you Nora I'm going to take really good care of our family. And I don't just mean Edwin and Marti. I mean Casey and Lizzie too." Derek finished and kissed Nora's cheek.

Casey whispered. "I love you Mom." Nora flat lined. Casey was in shock so Derek helped her leave the room. Sam drove them home. The drive was quite. Emily greeted them as soon as they walked in the door. Emily's Mom had come over to. Everyone kept asking if they could do anything for Derek or Casey. Derek just shook his head. No one could make this better. Sam had kept Emily update so she knew George and Nora were both gone.

Emily tried to get Casey to talk but Casey wouldn't say anything. Everyone sat silently in the Living Room. Marti came running down the stairs and asked. "Where's Daddy and Nora?" The little girl asked. Derek wasn't sure what to do. He thought for a minute and then asked Emily to wake up Edwin and Lizzie. It was almost six.

Casey finally seemed to snap out of her daze. "Could you leave us for a while?" Casey asked. They all left with Emily and her Mom promising to come back after they told the other kids. Edwin and Lizzie both still looked really sleepy. At first they were confused and then worried. "What wrong?" Lizzie asked. Derek sat in his chair and pulled Marti into his lap. Casey sat on th couch between Edwin and Lizzie.

"What's going on and where are Dad and Nora?" Edwin questioned. "There was an accident." Casey spoke softly. "Are they okay?" Lizzie asked. Derek sighed and said. "No they aren't okay." "But soon they're be better right?" Marti asked still full of innocence. "No Smarti Dad and Nora are in Heaven with the Angels." Derek answered.

Lizzie started crying first. Casey moved to hug her. Edwin rushed over to Derek. "Tell me this is a bad joke." Edwin said. Derek just frowned. "Are they ever coming back Smerek?" Marti questioned. "No Smarti they can't." Derek answered. Marti satrted to sob. Derek stood up with Marti still in his arms. Derek looked over at his brother who had tears in his eyes. Derek pulled Edwin into a hug too. Derek looked over to see Casey and Lizzie still hugging. Derek motioned Casey to him. Casey moved towards Derek still holding Lizzie tightly.

Edwin saw Lizzie sobbing. He moved and took Lizzie into his arms and whispered. "I've got you Liz." "I've got you too." Lizzie whispered between sobs. Derek now had his arms around Casey. "We'll be okay right?" Casey asked crying again. "Yeah Case we will be I promised your Mom." Derek answered.

The five consoled eachother until Emily and her Mom returned. Emily's Mom had them all breakfast. None of them were hungry but they tried to eat some. Emily's Mom was asking about who needed to be contacted. Derek got a list together for Emily's Mom to make some calls for them. But both Casey and Derek had to make the hardest calls. They had to call their other parents. Both had issues with their other parents so they weren't sure what to expect.

Casey called Dennis first. He promised Casey he would be on the first plane he could get. She knew it would take him a while to get there from New York though. Derek then called Abby. She was visting a friend just an hour away and had actually planned to surpise her children with a visti.

After breakfast the kids took turns showering. Everyone refused to use George and Nora's shower though. Abby rushed in and found Marti first. She scooped the heartbroken little girl into her arms. Next Edwin greeted Abby. Derek appeared with Casey and Lizzie at his sides. Abby moved and hugged Derek. "Oh girls I'm so sorry." Abby said softly to Casey and Lizzie. They both nodded.

When Dennis arrived Abby was making dinner. All five kids told Abby they weren't hungry. But Abby said they needed to eat and keep their strength up. Abby knew the next few days would be really hard on all of them. Dennis ran right to Casey and Lizzie. He hugged and kissed them. "My poor girls." He said as he hugged his crying daughters. He couldn't believe Nora was gone. She had been his first love. Dennis interoduced himself to Abby. Then he greeted the Venturi kids offering his condolsonse.

The kids all went upstairs early. Abby said she would bunk with Marti. She hoped her presents would bring some reassurence to the little girl. Dennis decided to just sleep on the couch. Abby read Marti a story. Marti told Abby her fear that someone else would die. Marti had fallen alseep so she decided to check on the other kids. Lizzie was asleep as was Edwin. Derek was listening to music and Casey seemed to be down stairs.

When Abby went back into the room Marti was awake and crying. Abby tried her best to calm her down but she was so upset. Abby was unsure what to do. Casey had been walking by and looked in. Casey quickly calmed Marti who fell back asleep. Abby realized she barely knew her daughter. Casey told Abby if Marti woke up again to come get her or Derek. Abby was overwhelmed and hugged Casey thanking her.

Derek was in bed asleep when he heard Edwin's knock. They had always hated sharing a room but now everything was different. Lizzie also ended up in Casey's room. Some how they all slept through the night.

Early the next morning phone calls and deliveraries started to arrive. Dennis and Abby tried their best to take care of things. George and Nora had almost all their funeral arrangements already made. All that was left was the flowers and music. The children quickly agreed on Lilies.

The next day was a long day of vistiation. All five kids were completely worn out. The next day would be the funeral. The kids were dreading the next day. They decided to all camp out in the Living Room. Casey offered her room to Dennis for the night. Edwin offered his room to Abby so she wouldn't have to sleep in Marti's small bed. They all went to sleep with the same thoughts. What will happen next?


	2. Chapter 2

The Other Parents

Ch. 2 The Funeral

Author's Note: Thank you for the review. For right now I am continuing in this format. Anyway please enjoy.

Thank you,

Cindy

The morning of the funeral seemed to arrive quickly. The house was hectic. Casey tried to keep everyone on schedule but she was off her game somewhat. Dennis drove them all to the church. After everyone arrived Dennis and Abby went into the church and sat in the front row waiting on their children. All five followed behind the two caskets. One of the caskets was gold and had flowers on it for Nora. The other was silver and had a cross on it for George.

The Preacher spoke about George and Nora. He talked about their lives from childhood until they met. Then he talked about how much they loved each other. Finally he spoke about the love they each had for their children. He said he could imagine they were together watching over their children.

When Mama by Boyz to Men began to play Casey and Lizzie both sobbed. Everyone in the church could hear them. Derek looked at Casey and pulled her into a hug. Edwin did the same with Lizzie. Marti started to cry also. Casey pulled her into the hug with Derek.

The next song was Free Bird one of George's favorites. Derek held strong but the other kids along with Abby were in tears yet again. Then they played George and Nora's song. You could hear sobs all around the church. Even Derek had tears in his eyes.

The service came to an end. Everyone visited the caskets for the last time. They also greeted the grieving family. There were many hugs and hand shakes. Everyone headed to the cemetery next.

The Preacher did a brief prayer. The Derek and Casey stood in front of everyone. "Promises to you are promises kept. The love of a parent stays in your heart forever." Derek said. "You are only gone in body. In spirit you will remain. We won't say goodbye we'll say until I see you again someday." Casey said crying.

The kids all place flowers on the coffins. Marti was the last one since she's the youngest. "Bye Daddy, Bye Nora I love you." Marti said. Many people started to cry again. Dennis stepped forward and picked up the little girl and said. "Come on sweetie."

There was a reception that followed. The reception was at the house. George's boss approached the children. "This is an unbelievable loss. Nothing I could do can truly make up for you're parents being gone. But I do have a check to help your family until the insurance comes through." The man said handing Derek the check. Derek nodded and shook his hand. "If there is anything I can do for any of you please let me know." He said. Marti motioned the man to her. He leaned down to her eye level. "Thank you Sir." She said giving him a hug. The man became overwhelmed with emotion. He quickly walked away.

A lot of the kid's friend's attend the reception. Marti was playing with Dimi and some other kids from school. Edwin and Lizzie were surrounded by their friends also. Derek and Casey were sitting with Emily, Sam, Raphael, Sheldon, Kendra, and Noel. Both Casey and Derek were quite. Their friends were very concerned.

Paul arrived and asked to speak with Derek and Casey alone. They went into the kitchen. "When you're up to coming back to school I would like to see you both in my office." The Guidance counselor told them. Casey nodded. "Can we come together?" Derek asked seeming very serious. "Yes I don't have a problem with that. It's okay with me if it's okay with Casey?" Paul said. "Sure sounds good." Casey responded looking at Derek.

Derek saw his Mom and Dennis talking with one of his Dad's closest friend. He also knew that was His Dad and Nora's lawyer. It looked like they were having a serious discussion. Derek grabbed Casey and told her what he saw. They headed for their parents to see what was going on.

"What's going on here?" Derek questioned directly. "What do you mean Derek?" Abby asked. "What did John want?" Derek asked. "He wanted us to know that George and Nora both had wills and their wishes are on there." Dennis answered honestly.

"Did John want us there?" Casey asked. "They probably made them out before you both turned 18 and hadn't updated them." Abby answered. "When are you meeting with him?" Derek asked. "Now we're going to his office." Abby answered. "Okay guess we'll see you later." Casey said. Dennis and Abby nodded.

Dennis and Abby had no idea how a few pieces of paper would change their lives. Derek and Casey both feared that their remaining parents would split their family. When Casey told the other kids they were also worried. Edwin and Lizzie stuck close to each other afraid they would soon be thousands of miles apart. Poor little Marti just didn't truly understand what was going on around her.


	3. Chapter 3

The Other Parents

Ch. 3 George and Nora Wishes

Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews. The next chapter is called Keep us Together. This chapter is another short one. Excuse the legal stuff if it is really wrong I'm sorry I looked it up on line. Please enjoy.

Cindy

When Dennis and Abby arrived at John's office they were nervous. They hadn't been the greatest parents. What if George and Nora didn't think they deserved a place in their children's lives? Derek and Casey were both 18 years old. They could walk away from Abby and Dennis if they didn't like the arrangements. Both Dennis and Abby had realized they didn't know their children anymore if they ever had.

"Well folks we'll get started." John said getting papers together. Abby and Dennis both nodded but stayed quiet. "This is the last will and testament for George Venturi. I George Venturi am of sound mind and body. Firstly my money is to go into trust for my children Derek, Edwin, and Marti Venturi as well as my step-children Cassandra and Elizabeth McDonald. The Trustee will be my wife Nora Venturi if she should preceded me in death it will be Abigail Williams and Dennis McDonald. My wishes are that my five children should be kept together with my wife Nora unless she has preceded me in death." John read out loud.

Neither Dennis nor Abby were shocked that George thought the children should be kept together. If it had been just George Abby probably would've agreed to this. John then told them that the house would be left in trust of all five children. But he hadn't said what George had said if both he and Nora were gone about the children. He quickly said they should go to Nora's.

"I Nora McDonald Venturi am of sound mind and body. This is my last will and testament. All money and property should be spilt between my children Cassandra and Elizabeth McDonald and my step-children Derek, Edwin, and Marti Venturi. My husband George Venturi is named Trustee for Edwin, Elizabeth, and Marti should he preceded me in death it should be Dennis McDonald and Abigail Williams. Derek Venturi and Cassandra McDonald should have access to their funds whenever they may need them." John finished reading. "I'm guessing you understand these terms?" John questioned them both. They both nodded. "I also have personal letters. There is one to you Abby from George and you Dennis from Nora." He said. They nodded again. John handed Dennis his letter first. "Dear: Dennis If you're reading this I'm gone. I know you love our daughters very much. But George also loves them please respect my wishes and leave our girls with George. We are a family and he will raise them as I would've. If George is also gone I have a huge favor to ask. Please Dennis keep our family together. Either find a way to co-parents with Abby or leave our girls with her. I know Abby will not want to leave her children now. Please Dennis do this for me. Nora." Dennis read out loud. He was some what in shock. Abby opened her letter next. She had butterflies in her stomach. She had a feeling what she would find. But she still felt nervous to read George's finally words to her. She just hoped that she could make it through reading it. "Dear: Abby If you're reading this I'm gone. Abby Nora is a great woman. She's an incredible Mother. She loves Derek, Edwin, and Marti like her own. Please allow Nora to finish raising our children. If the worse has happened and we our both gone I hope you won't split the children up. If you can't handle raising all five maybe Dennis can. Or my sister maybe willing. Just don't break our family apart when they need each other most. Please do as I ask. George." Abby read out loud crying. Abby gasped she finished reading her letter. She looked over at Dennis. Abby wasn't sure what to say or do. Dennis sighed and said. "We should get back to our children. Thank you John we'll let you know about the custody arrangements as soon as we decide." Dennis and John shook hands. "Thank you both and please let Derek and Casey know I'll be contacting them." John said. They nodded and then Dennis guided Abby out of John's office. On the ride home both Dennis and Abby were quite. They were lost in their thoughts. They were each trying to figure out the right thing to do. Dennis was very unsure that he could raise all five on his own if Abby walked away. He wasn't sure how he could move away from New York and having to find a new job. Abby was having similar thoughts. She didn't even know her own children. Even Derek had become a completely different person. Abby felt nervous that Dennis would go back to New York. She wasn't sure if she could raise all five alone and she didn't think George's sister would be able to either since she already had two kids of her own. She knew the Derek and Casey were pretty much grown. She decided that they should talk to the children. What if they didn't want to be kept together? 


	4. Chapter 4

The Other Parents

Ch. 4 Keep us Together

Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews and alerts. The next chapter is named Moving in. This is another short chapter. Please enjoy and thank you.

Cindy

When Abby and Dennis returned to the house all five children were in the Living Room together. The television was on but none of them appeared to be watching it. They had yet to notice their parents had come in. Dennis stopped Abby when he heard the kids talking.

"Derek you know Mom she'll take me and Marti and we'll never get to see Casey or Lizzie." Edwin said clearly upset. "I'll go to court and fight for you and Marti and Casey can so the same with Lizzie." Derek said. "Yeah we'll get jobs and finish the year up then we can get better jobs. We won't let them spilt us up." Casey said in her hopefully voice.

Dennis cleared his throat making them look at him and Abby. "I guess we should discuss this." Dennis said as he and Abby stood near the couch. "George left me a letter as well as Nora did with Dennis. If George would've been the only one who died he wanted me to let Nora raise you Derek, Edwin, and Marti." Abby told them. "Case, Liz Nora wanted George to raise you as well." Dennis said. They all nodded sadly.

"What do you kids want?" Abby asked. Derek sighed and said. "We want to stay together here at our own house." Abby looked at each of them and nodded. "Okay then I'll move in here with all of you. I'm warning you I am going to need a lot of help. I want to get to know you again Derek, Edwin, and Marti. And I will be happy to get to know you Casey and Lizzie too." Abby said.

"Dad please let us stay here. Abby's willing to let us live here." Casey said to Dennis. "I can't do that Casey. I can't just leave you and Lizzie here. What if you need me? I'm you Dad and now I'm the only parent you have left." Dennis said. "Dennis you can come and visit anytime. Let them stay together they're a family and they really need each other right now." Abby said.

Dennis shook his head. Casey and Lizzie both started to cry. Marti was tearing up and Derek and Edwin both looked pissed off at Dennis. "Don't cry girls. What I meant was I'm not leaving you here without me. I'll find a firm to join here and I'll help Abby with you kids." Dennis said. Abby laughed a little and said. "I guess we'll be our own messed up version of a family. Together we can do this." Everyone nodded. "Okay I'll talk to my office in the morning. I could possible be ready to move in the next couple of weeks." Dennis said. Abby agreed she too could be ready to move in the next few weeks.

The next night was spent with the kids telling Dennis and Abby stories. Both parents laughed at all the stories. It seemed this family played as hard as they worked. After some major discussions Dennis and Abby agreed to split the basement.

They all went through George and Nora's stuff. There were a lot of tears. The picture albums really made the girls cry. Dennis and Abby felt very left out. After the last box was packed up the kids went upstairs. Dennis took down the king size bed and made space for the two double beds. Dennis also put a curtain up between the beds for them each to have some privacy. Abby worked on dinner. She made chicken it was one of the only things she knew all five kids and Dennis liked.

The kids were quite during dinner. Dennis and Abby both tried to start conversations with the kids. They mainly got one word answers. At bedtime Abby got Marti to bed while the other kids were getting ready for bed. Abby was about to read Marti a story but Mart wanted Derek and Casey.

Abby went to Derek's room. He and Casey were sitting on the bed. They weren't talking but looked like they had been. "Marti wants you two to read her a story and tuck her in." Abby said. They both nodded and went to take care of Mart.

Abby heard Lizzie crying. She walked over to Lizzie's room. Edwin was hugging her and whispering in her ear. Abby wasn't sure if she should interrupt. Casey walked by and told Abby she would check on Lizzie. Abby just nodded sadly unsure what to do to help. Abby decided to go back downstairs.

Casey was almost asleep when someone knocked on her door. Casey said. "Come in." Her Dad walked in and sat down on her bed. He told Casey that Abby seemed really upset. Casey asked why. Dennis told guess that Abby wanted to help them. Casey explained that it was going to take time before they could truly let him or Abby in. Dennis understood. Casey promised to let Abby help more and to help her to be closer to her kids. Dennis knew all five were heartbroken about losing their parents. He kissed Casey's cheek and headed to bed himself.


	5. Chapter 5

The Other Parents

Ch. 5 Moving In

Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews and alerts. This story is going to be about 20 chapters. Once again thank you and enjoy.

Cindy

It had been about two weeks. The kids all were headed back to school. Dennis and Abby started moving their things in. One of George's friends helped Dennis find a firm. Abby made the attic an art studio. The kids seemed really quite. Dennis and Abby were unsure how to help their children. Abby was happy to hear that all five kids had to see their counselor's.

Derek and Casey left for school first like they always had. Derek was actually running early for once. Casey and Derek were both nervous about returning to school. They worried how they would be treated. They agreed to have each other's backs.

When the arrived in the building Sam, Emily, and Raphael were waiting for them. Emily kept trying to get Casey to talk. But Casey wasn't sure if she could talk about her Mom or George yet. Luckily Sam and Casey had first period together. Sam offered to walk to class with Casey. Derek had his first class with Raphael and a bunch of the other hockey guys. As normal the team had Derek's back.

After first period was over Derek and Casey met back up. They had to meet with Paul. As they walked sown the hall Derek put his arms around Casey. "I've been in this office so many times for the stupidest things." Casey said sighing as they approached Paul's office. "It'll be okay I'll be right here with you Case. I promise I'll be here for you." Derek said sincerely.

As they walked into Paul's office he looked up from his paper work. "Please sit down I've cleared your schedules until lunch." Paul said. They both nodded. "Okay I'm sure you've been asked if you're okay a lot. I know neither of you are okay." Paul said. "No we aren't." Derek responded.

"I have an exercise to do with you. I want you to write down how you felt about your parent and step-parent before they died. Then I want to you to write down your feelings towards them now." Paul explained to them. He handed them each a few sheets of paper and a pen for each of them. Paul attended to his paper work while they wrote.

About 20 minutes later Derek had finished. He sat quietly waiting for Casey to finish. Another ten minutes passed. Paul looked up for his paper work. Casey had tears in her eyes. She was still writing. Derek had moved his chair closer to Casey. He put his hand on her shoulder. Then Paul noticed Derek whispering something in Casey's ear.

"Casey I'm sure you have more than enough you can stop now." Paul said. Casey dropped her pen. She started to sob. Derek stood and pulled Casey to stand also. He pulled her into a hug much to Paul's surprise. Casey had complained that Derek would never hug her. Derek kept whispering things to Casey. Casey finally calmed down and gave Derek a teary smile.

"I'm sorry Paul." Casey apologized. "It's more than okay Casey. Who would like to go first?" Paul questioned. Casey looked at Derek. "I'll go first." Casey said. Derek gave her a grateful smile. Casey knew it was going to be very hard for Derek to share his feelings.

"Before the accident my Mom was the first person I went to about the big things. Mom was my judge and jury. She was my friend, ruler, and the person whose approval mattered most. At times my Mother's behavior embarrassed and pissed me off. She could selfish in my eyes." Casey started to cry again and her own bad words about her own mother.

"Casey you're being honest it's not wrong to say how you felt. I would bet your Mother probably knew you felt like this. I'm sure she would have negative things to say about you as well. Everyone has faults." Paul explained. Casey calmed down again.

"Before the accident I saw George as a force. He was very childish at times. He was nice but distant. He made me feel like a visitor in what was suppose to be my home too. George was also very sweet and loved my mother. They acted like teenagers at times." Casey said. "That's was great Casey now before you tell me how to currently feel let's go to Derek." Paul suggested.

"I just wrote a list of good and bad things from before." Derek mumbled. "That's fine Derek go ahead." Paul said encouraging him. "Bad things about my Dad were he expected me to be as smart as Edwin and Casey. He never realized how important hockey is to me. He thought I was a walking joke." Derek said his voice trembling. "Okay Derek you can move on to Nora." Paul said.

"Nora wanted to replace Abby as you know my Mother. Nora was so clean and proper most of the time. Nora seemed so prefect. But then Nora would yell and did things wrong. She did her best too understand me. She treated Smarti like her daughter. She was the Mom Marti never had and I was thankful to her for that. She changed my Dad he smiled more. Our lives were different once Nora, Casey, and Lizzie came into our family but I'll admit it was better." Derek said.

"Okay not tell me your current feelings." Paul said. "I'll go first again." Casey suggested. Both Derek and Paul nodded. "I miss my Mom so much. I miss her smile in the morning. I miss her cooking. I miss my friend and hero. I just want her to come back and screaming at me and Derek for fighting. The world seems sadder without her. Derek's real smile is George's. It's a good smile. Edwin had George's laugh. I have Mom's mothering nature. Lizzie has both Mom and George's sense of family. Marti has the creativity that both Mom and George had and encouraged. I'm glad they live on in us. I miss them both very much and wished I had appreciated them more than I did." Casey said. "Thank you Casey." Paul said.

"I guess it's my turn." Derek said. Paul nodded at him. Derek laid his paper down before he started to talk. "I never thought about my Dad being gone. And if Dad was gone I didn't think Nora would be too. I feel like I've had to grown up in just a few weeks. Abby and Dennis are considered in charge but they are sadly clueless. We've been a family for three years and now it's just us kids. Casey and I are the ones truly responsible now. I feel sad, over whelmed, and angry." Derek said.

"Casey do you feel angry also?" Paul questioned. "I'm very angry and overwhelmed. And Derek's right Abby and Dad they don't really know how to parents. We are strangers to them." Casey answered. Paul smiled and asked. "Why are you two not fighting?" They just starred at Paul. "How do you feel about each other?" Paul questioned.

They turned and looked at each other. "What does that have to do with anything?" Casey asked starting to get mad. Paul just grinned. "Casey and I aren't fighting because we've been to busy trying to keep our family together." Derek snapped. Paul wanted to laugh he had clearly struck a cord.

"It's almost lunch time so how about I let you two talk." Paul suggested. "Paul we don't need to talk we talk all the time since we live together." Casey said annoyed. "Come on Case let's go." Derek said. "I'm here anytime if you need to talk." Paul said. "Thank you Paul." Casey said politely. "You're welcome, both of you." Paul said as they walked out together.


	6. Chapter 6

The Other Parents

Ch. 6 Letters from George and Nora

Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and alerts. Most of these chapters are short to just let you know. Please enjoy.

Cindy

Dennis and Abby were trying there best to get know their children. Most of the time the kids were leaning on each other. Marti was the only one to respond to them. They weren't sure what they could do. Paul Derek and Casey's guidance counselor had suggested the family have counseling together. Derek quickly refused the idea and the other kids followed his lead in reusing. Each of the kids agreed to in school counseling without their parents there. Derek and Casey decided to go see Paul separately.

Abby told Dennis she was thinking about enrolling in parenting classes. Dennis just thought they all needed more time to adjust. Abby was cleaning up her side of the room when she noticed a hole in the wall. Inside it was a box. Abby wasn't sure if she should open it but she figured what would it hurt.

Inside the box were two letters one addressed Abby and one to Dennis. "What's wrong Abby?" Dennis asked concerned at the blank look on Abby's face. "Dennis go lock the door I just found something you need to see." Abby said.

Abby and Dennis sat down and pulled out some letters. "This one is to you from George." Abby said handing Dennis the letter. Dennis wasn't sure what to think. He didn't know George well why would he write a letter to him. And how did George and Nora know that he and Abby would move in with the kids.

"Dear: Dennis

If you are reading this it means Nora and I are gone. I wanted to tell you about my children. You are now as responsible for them as Abby is. First there's Derek he loves hockey, his friends, and his family especially Marti. He's strong minded and willed. He down plays his emotions. He's scared to let anyone in." Dennis read out. Abby nodded she was happy to hear more about Derek too.

"Edwin is my middle child and you can tell poor kid. He's not just smart he's brilliant. He wears his heart on his sleeve. Edwin just needs someone to encourage his greatness. He's truly meant for good things. Lizzie is his best friend and she knows what's going on with him at all times. She won't break his confidence though. But if he's upset send Lizzie and if that doesn't work then send Derek." Dennis said then paused again.

"Marti is our baby. She's my princess well all of us treat her like that. Her imagination is beyond anyone's I've ever seen. Dimi is her best friend. She looks up to all for the older kids. But especially to Derek they have a tight bond. Take good care of my baby girl." Dennis said pausing one last time.

"Dennis please take care of my children. Love them as you do Casey and Lizzie. Be there when they need you. And if we're gone they are going to need you. Also watch out for Abby she's brave but she'll need you also. But she is a good mother just needs encouragement. Thank you, George." Dennis said finishing the story.

Abby sighed and picked up her letter from Nora. Abby felt nervous. She was quickly realizing she truly was a mother of five now. "It's okay Abby just read your letter." Dennis said. Abby nodded and opened the letter and began to read it.

"Dear: Abby I wanted to tell you about my girls. Casey is a dancer, she's an A student, and she's very organized. Poor Casey stresses easily. She wants to be prefect was badly. She loves our family so very much. If I'm gone Casey will feel like she needs to be the mother and she will try to take on too much. Please help Casey to realize life's messy and it will be okay." Abby paused Dennis gave her a sad smile.

"Lizzie loves soccer she could play everyday. She's almost as bad as Derek was hockey. Lizzie's smart but she feels as though she'll never live up to her big sister. One day Lizzie will save the planet with Edwin at her side. She depends on Edwin to hold her up. Watch out of them they can get into almost as much trouble as the older ones." Abby read and then paused again.

"Thank you Abby for raising my beautiful girls. I so wish I could be there. My girls are now as much yours as they are Dennis'. Please take care of our family. Love them all with your whole heart. And I wanted to let you know I love Derek, Edwin, and Marti like my own. Love all five of my babies and remind them how much George and I loved them. Thank you Abby." Abby finished reading.

Abby started crying. Dennis hugged Abby. When Abby finally calmed down Dennis pulled away. "Abby I was thinking you and I should get to know each other better." Dennis suggested he realized that he and Abby were now part of this family. "That sounds nice Dennis." Abby agreed.

As they talked they realized they could do this. They would do this. They put this family back together. They could not only be parents but good parents and partners. They both felt grateful to be able to raise these great children. They were also grateful they would get to know each other. They each hoped they would become friends.


	7. Chapter 7

The Other Parents

Ch. 7 Derek and Casey's Non-fight

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews and alerts. The next couple of chapters are very angst but there's happiness ahead. This is a Derek and Casey story. I am sticking with the strange format. I doubt I'll do it again on any story but for this one it works. Please enjoying I am still planning 20 chapters. Some of the chapters will be a little short. Thank you again.

Cindy

Abby was busy making after school snacks when Derek and Casey came in from school. Abby smiled at the two and asked. "How was school?" "Fine." Derek mumbled not even looking at his Mom or Casey. Casey sighed and said. "Abby I'm not feeling well I think I'll go upstairs and lay down." "Is there anything I can get you Casey?" Abby asked a little worried. "No thank you I just need to go rest." Casey answered politely. Abby nodded watching Casey run up the stairs like she couldn't get away fast enough.

"What happened?" Abby asked Derek curiously. "What um uh nothing happened she probably just has a headache." Derek answered. "Are you sure everything is okay?" Abby questioned again hoping to get Derek to talk. "Yeah everything is fine Mom." Derek said. "If either of you need to talk about anything Dennis and I am both here for both of you." Abby said. "I said everything is fine Mom." Derek snapped. Abby nodded sadly watching her oldest son walk away.

Abby was upset she still couldn't get the older kids to open up to her. She wasn't sure what she could do to help them if she didn't know what was going on. They had seemed fine before now. They had been leaning on each other mostly. But now it seemed things had changed and Abby didn't know why or how to help them.

At dinner that night Abby could sense the tension between Derek and Casey. Everyone else seemed to be talking and even joking around. And though Abby was happy to see the other kids adjusting she was really getting worried about the older kids. "My first soccer game is Saturday morning at ten." Lizzie announced. "You know I'll be there." Edwin said with a wink at his best friend. "I would love to see you play. I've heard you're amazing." Abby said. Lizzie smiled brightly and said. "I'd like that Abby." "I can be there too Sweetie." Dennis said. "I want to go." Marti said. "I think we all should go." Abby suggested. Derek said. "I guess." "Okay." Casey said.

Edwin started talking about the up coming science fair. Dennis quickly agreed to help Edwin with the electronics. Abby who wasn't that good with Science offered to help with painting the machine. Lizzie warned them that Edwin was known to go a little over board with his inventions.

Even Marti joined in on the conversation talking about school. She was trying out for the Talent show. She was going to do a magic show with Edwin and Lizzie's help. Then Marti started telling every second of her school day. Dennis smiled at the little girl. He had missed his girls so much and now he had them had Marti as well as the boys which he had never had before.

Dennis joined Abby in trying to make the older kids talk. "How is school going Casey?" Dennis asked. "Fine Senior year pretty easy." Casey answered and then went back to starring at her plate. "And Derek how is school going for you?" Dennis asked. "Fine." Derek answered simply. "Are you excited about your upcoming dance class?" Abby asked Casey. "I might not take it." Casey answered. Derek shot Casey a surprised look.

"So when does Hockey practice start back up?" Dennis asked Derek. "Soon I guess." Derek mumbled. Abby sighed and took her turn again. "Are you two looking at Colleges yet?" Abby asked. "I was accepted with a full scholarship at Queens so I'll probably go there everywhere else isn't the full scholarship." Casey answered. "And you Derek?" Dennis asked. "Where ever I get a Hockey scholarship. There's a few school interested I guess." Derek answered.

Then it got quiet again. Casey finished eating and excused herself to do homework. Derek quickly followed saying he had a project due. Dennis and Abby kept talking with the other kids. They even offered to help them finish their homework.

Later that night Dennis and Abby decided to check in with the older kids again. Dennis went to talk with Casey and Abby with Derek. Casey told Dennis she just had a bad day and was tired. She promised to talk with him if things got any worse. Abby completely failed. Derek yelled at Abby told her to just leave him alone. Abby left and ran into Dennis in the hall. "Did you get anything out of Casey?" Abby asked. "Nope, did you?" Dennis asked back. "No just pissed him off." Abby answered. They finally decided to give it a few days and see what would happen.

The Next day Derek and Casey were overly polite to each other. The other kids noticed first. Abby over heard Edwin and Lizzie talking. "This is way worse then them fighting or the silent treatment." Lizzie said. "I know have you tried to talk to Casey?" Edwin asked. "I tried she says nothing wrong and that nothing happened with Derek." Lizzie answered. "Derek said pretty much the same." Edwin said.

"Do you think this brought up well you know?" Lizzie asked softly. "Yeah I'm sure it has but you know Derek he doesn't do feelings." Edwin answered. "Yeah and Casey over thinks and is too emotional." Lizzie said. Abby stood there in shock. What was going on with the two older kids?

Abby decided to talk with Dennis. He said it was probably nothing. They both knew the kids use to fight all the time. Dennis said this was better than fighting. Abby agreed but thought there was much more to the story.


	8. Chapter 8

The Other Parents

Ch. 8 Silence

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews. Please enjoy. I'm going to try and get a few chapters up today. I have a poll up on my page for the next stories I'm going to write so please vote.

Cindy

Three weeks had passed. Derek and Casey didn't talk in less they had to. They usually avoided each other all together. Derek had seemed the most different. He spent most of the time in his room. He only hung out with Sam and Raphael when school was in. Even they noticed how quite he was. He didn't talk to any girls at all. He refused to talk with Abby.

Casey had returned to how she was before her Mom and George's deaths. She was stressing badly over her grades. They had gone down a bit. She decided to go ahead and take a dance class. She also started a volunteer job at the hospital. At home Casey was more helpful. She helps with her younger siblings. She liked getting to spend time with her Dad. And she was making an effort to get to know Abby.

One thing was much different. Derek and Casey refused to talk with each other. They didn't even fight. They were polite. They acted pretty much like strangers. The whole family had tried to talk with them. Edwin and Lizzie were the most concerned. They even spoke with Sam and Emily on the issue. Sam said that Derek refused to tell what happened or even about Casey at all. When Sam bugged Derek he finally said everything was fine and that Sam needed to back off. Emily said that Casey also had said everything was fine. Sam tried to talk with Casey but she just blew him off. Emily tried to talk with Derek but he avoided her.

Dennis even contacted Paul the High school's counselor. Paul said that he hadn't seen Derek. He had tried to call Derek to his office but Derek refused. Paul had seen Casey a lot. But Casey just seemed to be stressing about her grades. She didn't mention Derek at all. Paul suggested they all just be supportive.

Dennis finally decided to try a family night. All seven of them gathered in the Living Room. Casey did her best not to look at Derek at all. Derek looked annoyed and bored. Edwin and Lizzie got out some board games. It was Edwin and Lizzie on one team. Dennis, Abby, and Marti were on a team together which left Derek and Casey on a team together.

After a little debate they decided to play Pictionary. After a few rounds Edwin and Lizzie ended up winning. Derek didn't even seem fazed that he lost. After the game was over Derek asked if he could go back up to his room. Dennis said he could. As he walked away he stopped and glanced at Casey one more time. Casey looked away clearly upset.

After the game night went badly the family decided to give them some space. Derek was so happy when his family finally got off his back. He couldn't deal with the thoughts he had been having. He hated that Casey was so upset but what could he do? He felt like he needed to do right by his Dad and Nora.


	9. Chapter 9

The Other Parents

Ch. 9 I miss Daddy and Nora

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews. Hope you enjoy. Sorry I didn't get this out sooner.

Cindy

[A month later]

The family was trying their best to adjust. Derek and Casey still weren't talking. Edwin and Lizzie were leaning on each other more than they ever had. Dennis had come to like his new firm. He was really happy he got to be home more than ever before. Abby was happy to be an almost full time Mom again. She made time for her art though.

Marti was the one who seemed to adjust the best and the fastest. Though it did bother Marti how Derek and Casey were acting. Marti did miss her daddy and Nora but she didn't tell anyone. She didn't want to make them feel bad. Marti kept her grief to herself.

Marti had a really bad day at school. She had forgotten her lunch at home. She had to eat awful school food. Then some bigger kids spilled his milk on her. She got hit in the head with the ball during kick ball. By the time Marti arrived home she felt ready to cry.

Abby had fruit and cookie's waiting for Marti. Marti didn't greet her Mommy like she usual did. Abby got no hug and no smile. When Abby asked her what was wrong. Marti said she didn't want to talk about it. Abby kept trying to get Marti to tell her what was wrong.

"You don't make Derek tell you what's wrong. Why do I have to tell you?" Marti yelled. Derek came downstairs and heard his little sister yelling at their mother. "Smarti you shouldn't talk to Mom that way." Derek said. "Why not you do if you talk at all." Marti said annoyed. "Well I shouldn't. I'm sorry Mom." Derek said honestly to Abby. "It's okay Derek I just want you kids to know I'm here. I really wish you would tell me what happened today?" Abby said to Marti.

Derek looked from his Mom to his little sister. He frowned and said. "Smarti Mom and I just want to help you should tell us what's wrong. Maybe we can help you." "We only wanted to help you too Derek and you won't tell us what's wrong." Marti replied back. "Marti listen it's not that I don't want to tell you but I just can't yet. But you could tell me what's wrong and then maybe I can help you. It would make me feel better." Derek said hoping his sister would give in.

"I had a bad day." Marti said. "What happened baby?" Abby asked hoping if she and Derek tagged team they could get the story. "I forgot my lunch again." Mart said with a sigh as she pointed to the untouched lunch on the counter. "Oh Marti I'm sorry I didn't see it or I would've brought it to you." Abby said feeling guilty for not checking to make sure she had it before she left. "It's not your fault Mommy." Marti said.

"What else happened?" Derek asked knowing there was more to get her so upset. "That dummy Andy spilled his milk on me." Marti answered pointing to the stain on her shirt. "Did he do it on purpose?" Abby asked. "No but it was still really yucky." Marti answered. "Anything else happen Sweetie?" Abby asked this time. "Yeah I got hit in the head with a kick ball during wellness." Marti said. "Are you okay Smarti?" Derek asked. "I guess so." Marti answered.

"Mom do you mind if I talk with Marti alone?" Derek asked. "No go ahead I'm going to go get dinner started." Abby answered walking away leaving the two alone. "Is there anything else you want to talk about Smarts?" Derek asked sitting down in his chair. "No." Marti mumbled. Derek pulled Marti into his lap and asked again. "Are you sure?"

Marti started to cry. Derek hugged the little girl and said. "It's okay Marti I got you." "I miss Daddy and Nora." The little girl cried out. "Me too Marti we all do." Derek responded. "Really?" Marti questioned. Casey had been walking by when she heard Derek and Marti talking.

Casey went over and kneeled right in front of the chair where Derek and Marti were sitting. "Marti we all miss Mom and George. Everyday we all miss them." Casey said. Derek tried to not look at Casey. "If you want or need to talk you can come to any of us anytime." Casey said. "Promise?" Marti asked. "Yelp we all love you Marti." Casey said. "I know that Casey." Marti said. "Okay now I want a hug." Casey said with a smile. Marti leaned forward and hugged Casey.

"Casey?" Marti asked. "Yes Sweetie." Casey said. "You know I love you too right." Marti said. Casey smiled and nodded. Casey was about to walk away when Marti stopped her. "Can you do something for me?" Mart asked. "Anything." Casey replied. "Will you and Derek stop ignoring each other?" Marti asked.

Derek sighed and said. "Listen Smarti Casey and I have some grown up stuff going on." Casey shot Derek and dirty look. Derek sighed again. "We'll try for you okay Marti." Casey said. "Derek will you try?" Marti asked. "Yeah Smarti I'll try." Derek answered wondering how he could do that.


	10. Chapter 10

The Other Parents

Ch. 10 Derek Cuts School

Author's Note: Okay another one. Ch. 11 is called Casey's crying. I am still planning on this story being 20 chapters. We are getting towards the drama finally. All of these chapters are pretty short. Oh and if you read either of my other stories they will be updated soon too. Once again thank you for all the support.

Cindy

Derek had been trying his best to be nicer to Casey. He wished he could just be the way he used to be. But he felt guilty every time he had to look at Casey. The kids had decided to reinstate movie night. They hadn't had one since the night George and Nora had died. When Edwin suggested it they all felt it would be a good idea to get over their fears.

Marti fell asleep during the first movie like she always did. Edwin and Lizzie got bored during the second movie. They decided to get upstairs and listen to music together. Dennis was tired so he went on to bed. Abby was left with Derek, Casey, and a sleeping Marti. Abby looked over at Derek who was in his chair. Casey was on the floor. She couldn't believe they way the both acted like it was the best movie they had ever seen. Neither of them would move their eyes from the screen.

"I think I'll carry Marti up to bed." Abby said breaking the silence. "I can do it Mom." Derek volunteered. "No it's okay you stay here and finish the movie you seem to really like it." Abby said. "I'm getting tired I think I'll head upstairs too." Casey said. Abby sighed annoyed and carried Marti upstairs.

"Good night Derek." Casey said softly as she turned to walk upstairs. "Night Case." Derek said. Derek watched Casey walk up the stairs. Derek had been watching her all the time. Anytime she didn't notice him he was starring at her. He knew he and Casey needed to talk. He just wasn't ready yet. Casey was looking sadder everyday. Derek wanted her to smile and laugh again. The worst part was that he wanted to be the one to make her smile and laugh.

"Derek I don't want to bug you but if you need to talk about whatever is going on with Casey I'm here for you son." Abby said as she sat on the couch. "Mom I can't talk about this especially with you." Derek said embarrassed that his Mom had caught him starring at Casey earlier in the night. "Derek I know you and Casey use to fight and honestly at this point that would be better." Abby said honestly.

"Mom I just can't talk about this." Derek said. "Why Derek?" Abby asked. "I made Nora a promise and I can't break that." Derek yelled hoping no else over heard him. "Oh honey I wish you would tell me. Maybe I can help you." Abby said feeling helpless. "It won't help to talk about it. And if you knew well you wouldn't be happy either." Derek said.

"I know Nora would understand if you had to break your promise. Sometimes breaking a promise is what's best for everyone." Abby said. "How do you know Nora would understand? You didn't know her." Derek snapped. "I know because Nora was a mother and so am I." Abby said softly. "Sorry Mom I'm just not ready." Derek said. "It's okay Derek." Abby said.

Abby decided to leave Derek alone with his thoughts. Derek stayed up late thinking. Was his Mom right? Would Nora understand? Would his Mom and Dennis? Would Edwin, Lizzie, and most importantly would Marti be able to understand?

[The next Monday]

Abby and Casey made breakfast together. Casey had missed cooking with her Mom so much. Even though Abby wasn't her Mom she made her feel better. They were starting to put the food on plates when Abby tripped into Casey. They both fell laughing. Derek walked in to see them laughing together. He started feeling sick. "I'm not hungry I'm going back upset let me know when you're ready Casey." Derek mumbled.

Casey watched Derek walk away. She sighed sadly and went back to help with breakfast. "I know Derek doesn't want to talk about what is going on with you but if you do Casey I will keep anything to tell me to myself." Abby said. "Thanks Abby maybe soon." Casey said. Abby nodded. After breakfast Casey went to get Derek. He was sitting on his bed starring into space. "Are you ready Derek?" Casey asked. "Yeah let's go." Derek mumbled.

Derek drove silently most of the way to school. But he kept giving Casey dirty looks. "What is wrong with you?" Casey questioned. "I didn't say anything." Derek said. "Well your dirty looks were screaming at me." Casey said annoyed. "You and my Mom seemed chummy this morning." Derek said.

"I was trying to be nice maybe you've heard of it." Casey yelled. "Whatever Spacey." Derek yelled back at her. "You need to get over yourself Derek not everything is about you." Casey yelled. "Same goes for you princess." Derek yelled back. They pulled up at school. Casey said. "Come on we're going to be late." "I'm not going I'll be back to pick you up." Derek said. "Where are you going?" Casey asked worried.

"I'll see you at two Casey." Derek said. Casey grabbed her bag and ran into the school. Casey spent the whole day truing to figure out why Derek had gotten so upset with her. They had become friends after their parents died. It had seemed like Derek really wanted to be close. Then it all changed and Casey didn't really understand any of it.


	11. Chapter 11

The Other Parents

Ch. 11 Casey's crying

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews. Tomorrow is my birthday so this is a gift to all of you from me. I loved writing this chapter. It's short but effective. Hope you enjoy.

Cindy

When Derek picked Casey up he expected her to ask him a bunch of questions. He thought she would be angry and demand to know where he was and what he had been doing. She didn't though. She had spent most of the day trying to figure out why Derek hated her so much. She just wanted to be his friend but he didn't want to even be that. So when she got into the car she decided silence was best.

When the pulled up in front of the house Derek stopped Casey from getting out. "Are you going to tell my Mom and Dennis that I cut school?" Derek asked her. "No Derek you're 18 you can do whatever you want to do." Casey answered quietly. "Do you want to know where I was all day?" Derek asked. "No Derek you deserve your privacy." Casey answered shocking Derek yet again. Derek sighed and said. "Come on let's go in."

Casey hurried into the house. She found a plate of brownies and a note. Derek came up right behind Casey. Casey turned around and said. "Your Mom went to the store." "Oh okay well do you want some milk?" Derek asked getting out a glass. "No thank you. I'm not hungry I'm just going to go upstairs." Casey said politely.

Derek sighed. "I messed up yet again." Derek mumbled to himself as he watched Casey run up the stairs. About 20 minutes later Edwin and Lizzie came in from school. Derek had found a hockey game on. "There are brownies in the kitchen." Derek said not turning away from the television. "Where's Mom?" Edwin yelled asking Derek. "She's at the store." Derek answered. "Where's Case at?" Lizzie asked. "Um upstairs she said she wasn't hungry." Derek answered.

Abby returned a few minutes later. Derek, Edwin, and Lizzie helped carry the groceries in. Abby was putting them away when Marti got home. Marti ran upstairs and put her bag away. When Marti came back down she looked angry. "What's wrong Smarti?" Derek asked. "You made Casey cry didn't you?" Marti yelled. Derek looked shocked. "I'll go up and check on her." Lizzie said. "The door is shut but I could hear her." Marti said as Lizzie ran up the stairs.

"Derek did you make Casey cry?" Edwin asked curiously. "What?" Derek questioned back like he didn't seem to understand. "Derek do you know why Casey is crying?" Abby asked. "Yes okay, I do it's my entire fault." Derek answered before running outside. "I'll go talk to him." Edwin said following Derek.

"Mommy do you think Derek and Casey will ever get along?" Marti asked. "I don't but I hope so." Abby answered honestly. "It was better when they fought all the time and pulled pranks on each other." Marti said. "Did their fights ever get physical? Abby asked her. "Oh yeah they ended up wrestling a lot of the time." Marti answered. "Oh really?" Abby questioned smiling.

Dennis came through the door. "Why are Derek and Edwin sitting in his car?" Dennis asked. "They're having a talk." Abby answered. "And they can't talk in the house?" Dennis questioned. "Casey's crying and it's Derek's fault." Marti blurted out.

"Is Casey okay?" Dennis asked. "Yes I am." Casey answered coming down the stairs with Lizzie. "Why were you crying Sweetheart?" Dennis asked. "Derek hates me he always has and I guess he always will." Casey answered as Derek and Edwin and walked in. Derek's mouth dropped open. "I don't hate you Casey." Derek said. "You don't?" Casey questioned. "Not at all can we have a talk?" Derek asked.


	12. Chapter 12

The Other Parents

Ch. 12 Derek & Casey?

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews. Sorry for the cliffhanger. The next chapter is called Date Night. Please enjoy and thank you again.

Cindy

Casey looked at Derek surprised. "You want to talk really?" Casey questioned. "Yeah Case I do now come on." Derek answered. "Will you be back for dinner?" Abby asked as they went to leave. "No Mom we won't we'll grab something while we're out." Derek answered. Then he grabbed Casey's hand and ran out the front door.

"What's going on?" Dennis asked. "Why don't you come in the kitchen and help me with dinner." Abby said to him. Dennis followed Abby still confused. The three remaining kids sat down and started watching television together. "Will Casey and Derek be okay?" Marti asked. "They'll be fine." Edwin answered with a smile. Marti looked over at Lizzie. Lizzie nodded and then shared a secret smile with Edwin.

Derek drove down his street and headed towards the quickest drive-through. "What do you want to eat Case?" Derek asked. "The baked chicken salad." Casey answered. "Regular or diet coke?" Derek asked. "Diet please." Casey answered. Derek orders their food. Normally when they pulled up to the window Derek would tell Casey he had no money. Casey was shocked when Derek pulled out his wallet and paid for their food.

"I can pay for mine." Casey said softly. "I can too Case. Besides you always pay." Derek responded. "Well you never have any money." Casey said. Derek chuckled and said. "Yes I do." "Fine then you can pay from now on." Casey said annoyed. "I planned on it." Derek said softly with a smirk.

After they got their food Derek drove to a near by park. "Let's eat here." Derek suggested. "Sure sounds good." Casey mumbled following Derek out of the car. Derek walked to a near by table. They got their food out and started eating. "How can you eat that?" Casey asked pointing to Derek's cheese burger and large fry. Derek laughed and asked. "How can you eat that?"

Casey smiled a little and rolled her eyes. They ate their food in silence. They kept looking at each other. Derek gathered the trash and threw it away. "Thank you for dinner Derek." Casey said when Derek returned. "You are very welcome Case." Derek responded.

Casey sighed as Derek sat back down. "So you don't hate me?" Casey asked. "No Casey I don't." Derek answered. "Derek I am so confused." Casey said. "I know Case and it's my fault. I'm really sorry I made you think I hated you." Derek said. "If you don't hate me then why do you treat me like you do?" Casey asked.

"At first I was annoyed. You moved and tried to take over my house. You were so prefect and I'm so far from it. I was so jealous of you at first." Derek said. "And then?" Casey questioned. "Then I liked getting you all crazy. After Dad and Nora died I wanted to be a big brother for you but I can't Casey." Derek said.

"You don't have to be my big brother. I don't think of you like that either." Casey said blushing. "What do you want us to be Casey?" Derek asked seriously. "Uh um friends." Casey answered stuttered. "Friends well yeah I guess we could be friends." Derek said.

"Or maybe we could be more than friends?" Casey asked getting the hint. Casey started blushing bright red. "Like best friends?" Derek asked teasing. "Not what I was thinking." Casey mumbled. "What were you thinking Case?" Derek asked.

"I don't know." Casey mumbled clearly embarrassed. "Casey would you like to go out sometime?" Derek asked. "Like a date?" Casey questioned back at him. Derek laughed and said. "Yes Casey like a date." Casey smiled and said. "I'd like that."

"How about Saturday night?" Derek asked. "Sounds good." Casey answered. "Case, I'm sorry I just felt like I was letting My Dad and your Mom down. If I liked you more than a sister kind of way." Derek said truthfully. "I know but they would want us happy." Casey responded. "I know." Derek said. "We should get home." Casey said. "I don't think we should tell our family about us yet." Derek said. "I totally agree." Casey said.


	13. Chapter 13

The Other Parents

Ch. 13 Date Night

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews. Please vote on my poll. The next chapter is called Another Letter.

Enjoy,

Cindy

Derek was nervous. He had never been this nervous about a date. Heck he hadn't ever been this nervous. He couldn't find a shirt he liked. He wanted to look really nice for Casey. He finally settled on a black button up shirt and faded black jeans. He even brushed his hair making sure it was less messy. He put a little bit of gel in it. It was happy with his look but he guessed it was the best it could get.

Casey was totally flipping out. She had picked out five different outfits. She couldn't decide which to wear. She wished she would've gotten a new outfit. She wanted to look prefect for Derek. Derek had always made fun of her clothes. Finally she called Emily over to help. Emily didn't know her date was with Derek. Derek and Casey had decided not to tell anyone including their friends that they were dating.

Derek told everyone he had met the prefect girl at Casey's dance class when he picked her up. Casey told everyone that she met this guy from another school when she had been to the grocery store. Their family and friends were quick to believe them. They seemed happy that Derek and Casey were getting along.

Casey looked in the mirror one last time. She was wearing a flowing white skirt and a pink silky blouse. Her hair was down because she knew Derek liked it better that way. Emily smiled and said. "You look great Casey." "Thanks Em." Casey said back. "So when do I get to meet mister wonderful?" Emily asked. "It's only our first date Em." Casey answered. "Well I better go Mom will have dinner done soon." Emily said hugging Casey. "Thanks Emily bye." Casey said.

"Come on Case it's time to go." Derek yelled from down stairs. "Isn't Casey's date picking her up?" Dennis asked. "Uh no I'm dropping her off to meet him before I picked up my date." Derek answered. Dennis turned around and saw Casey coming down the stairs. "Casey you tell this boy next time he wants to take you on a date he needs to pick you up so I can meet him." Dennis said to Casey. Casey just nodded to her Dad and turned her attention to Derek who was starring.

Derek looked up the stairs as Casey came down them. Derek always knew Casey was pretty but this time something was different. She was down right beautiful. Derek stopped starring and smiled brightly at her. She couldn't help but smile back at him. He looked good he had always looked hot but this time he looked hansom. "Bye we're leaving." Derek yelled pulling Casey out the door. He wanted to get away from their family quickly and just be with her alone.

"Where are we going tonight?" Casey asked once they were safely in the car. "I thought we could go to dinner and then maybe a walk since it's a nice night." Derek answered. "That sounds great. Where are we eating?" Casey asked. "Since we are supposed to both be on dates with other people were going to drive a little ways. I heard of a place." Derek answered. Casey nodded.

They drove about 45 minutes. They arrived at a vegetarian restaurant. Casey was shocked that Derek had brought her here. Derek smiled as they got out of the car. He opened Casey door and offered her his hand. "Come on beautiful." He said with a smile. She took Derek's hand.

Derek was shocked but he actually liked the BBQ tofu they brought him. He couldn't keep his eyes off Casey the whole night. They talked about music and were surprised that they liked so much of the same music. They also talked about television, movies, and even video games. They both were having a great time together. Derek paid for dinner he wouldn't let Casey even leave the tip.

After dinner Derek drove to the park they had went to and talked at. He was pretty stranded. They walked hand in hand talking. There had been no awkward silences. They didn't argue at all. They got along better than ever. Derek noticed it was getting late so he suggested they head home.

"Thank you Derek for a really nice night." Casey said when they were a few streets from home. Derek pulled over to the side of the road. "I had a great time too Casey." Derek said. Casey smiled and looked away. "How about we do it again next weekend?" Derek asked. "Okay and we'll go to that steak house I saw on the way home." Casey suggested.

Derek nodded and smile. He leaned over and kissed Casey's cheek. Casey blushed bright red. They drove the rest of the way home in silence. When they walked in Dennis was waiting. "Did you have a good time Casey?" Dennis asked. "Yeah Dad he's a great guy." Casey said. "When am I going to meet this great guy?" Dennis asked. "Soon Dad." Casey answered and then ran upstairs.

Derek couldn't help the big smile he had hearing Casey say he was a great guy. "Looks like you had a great date too." Dennis commented. "Oh yeah she's hot and funny." Derek said honestly. "What did you think of this guy Casey's going out with?" Dennis asked Derek. "He seemed pretty nice and seems to really like Casey." Derek answered. "I guess I'll give him a chance then." Dennis mumbled. Derek nodde4d and headed upstairs.

Derek heard Casey singing. She sounded as beautiful as she looked. Derek knocked on the practically opened door. She opened the door embarrassed that Derek had heard her singing and saw her dancing around. "I just wanted to say good night." Derek said smiling. "Good night Der sleep well." Casey said. "You too Case." Derek said as he turned to go to his room.


	14. Chapter 14

The Other Parents

Ch. 14 One more Letter

Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews and alerts. Please vote on my polls. I just added a new one. Right now I am planning 21 chapters for this story. Hope you enjoy and thank you. Ch. 15 is called A Kiss.

Cindy

Casey and Derek were getting a long much better. Dennis and Abby both thought that each of them having someone to date was helping the situation. They had no idea their kids were actually dating each other. The other kids had been adjusting well too. And Dennis and Abby had been spending a lot of time getting to know each other. They actually felt like friends now.

Abby was in the basement doing laundry. She had gone into the bedroom. Something made her going back to the hole in the wall where they had found the letters before. Behind where the box had been there was a envelope. She couldn't believe she hadn't seen this before now. The envelope didn't have anything on the outside.

Abby wasn't sure what to do. She thought maybe she should go get Dennis before she opened it. Finally she decided to open it alone. She could always tell Dennis about it later. Then he could read it if he wanted to. When she opened it she noticed it was in Nora's handwriting.

_Dear: Abby _

_ George has no idea I'm writing this letter but I felt you deserved to know what I thought about this. One Mother to another I would want to know if you thought something like this. There's something I left out about our children. Derek and Casey fight all the time. Derek does things to stir Casey up on purpose. Casey always reacts. Derek cares about Casey a lot and that is his way of showing it. It's the grade school way of them dealing with their feelings. Much like pulling the girl you likes hair. _

_ I noticed their feelings early on. Derek hates and I do mean hates Casey's boyfriends. Casey pretends Derek's girlfriends don't bother her. She even was friends with some of them. But I know down deep they truly wish they could be together. They worry what everyone's reaction would be. They also worry that the other one doesn't like them. Rejection is something that neither of them takes well. George and I saw the chemistry early on. I honestly have to say I think they would be good for one another. So here in writing in case anything happens to me I am giving my approval if they ever seen what is right in front of their faces. All I want is our children to be happy. _

_ Please Abby do what is best help them. Be there for them. If they do one day get together show them this letter so they'll know they have my support. I hope they will realize one day soon. _

_Thank you,_

_Nora_


	15. Chapter 15

The Other Parents

Ch. 15 A Kiss

Author's Note: Thank you for reviewing, reading, and for the alerts. Please remember to vote on my polls. The next chapter is called chapter 16 First Date. Please enjoy and thank you.

Cindy

Derek and Casey went on their second date a week later. Casey was feeling a little strange. Derek had only kissed her on the cheek at the end of their first date. She knew Derek normally kissed on the lips first date and by the next one would be making out with the girl. Though she thought it was sweet she was considered. Maybe Derek wasn't ready for this. Maybe he didn't want to kiss her. Or maybe those guilty feelings about kissing his Step-sister were the issue.

Casey wore jeans and a tank top on their date this time. Oh and tennis shoes. Derek had told her they were going bowling. They drove out of town again. They both had decided it would be best to not let anyone know about them yet. As far as everyone knew they were dating other people.

The date was fun. Derek won but not by much. After they finished bowling Derek suggested they eat at the snack bar in the bowling alley. Derek was shocked and impressed when Casey ate loaded nachos. After they finished eating they decided to go for a drive.

Technically neither of them had a curfew. They normally tried to not stay out very late though. Derek called his Mom and told her that he had to pick Casey up. Then said it could be a while. Abby said that was fine and for them to be careful. They said their good byes and hung up.

Derek drove back to their spot at the park near their house. "Casey I have been having so much fun with you." Derek admitted. "Me too Der." Casey said smiling. "You're amazing Sweetheart." Derek said honestly. He pulled Casey into a big hug. Then he leaned down and kissed her cheek. Casey sighed disappointed. Once again he had kissed her cheek. She tried her best not to let it show that she was upset.

Derek noticed how quite Casey was. "Are you okay Sweetheart?" Derek asked curiously. "I'm fine Derek." Casey answered. "Are you sure?" Derek asked again. "Yeah just a little tired." Casey responded lying. "Let's get you home and to bed." Derek said kissing her forehead.

When they arrived home Casey hurried upstairs to her room. "What's wrong with Casey?" Abby asked Derek. Derek frowned and said. "I have no idea." "Maybe her date went badly." Abby said. Derek was shocked. He thought they had a great date. He decided he needed to know what was wrong with her.

He heard soft music coming from Casey's room. It was Casey's sad music. He had no idea what happened and why she was so upset. All he knew was he needed to know what happened. He was about to knock when he heard Casey crying. His heart hurt just hearing her. He never liked to hear anyone cry but especially Casey.

He slowly opened the door. She lying on her side turned away from the door and towards the wall. He decided to go to her. He shut the door and locked it so no one would interrupt them. "Casey?" Derek questioned. Casey sighed and wiped her eyes. "Are you okay Case?" Derek asked. "I'm fine D." I answered. "No you aren't." Derek said moving Casey towards him.

"Did I do something wrong?" Derek asked. "No." Casey answered simply. "Yeah I did, what was it?" He questioned. "Why haven't you kissed me?" Casey questioned embarrassed. Derek mouth dropped he wasn't sure what to say. "It's okay if you're not attracted to me." Casey said as Derek was still shocked into silence.

"Please just leave Derek." Casey begged as she started to cry again. He finally snapped out of his shock and said. "I'm not leaving." "Derek I just want to be alone." Casey said turning away from him yet again. Derek moved Casey back to look at him.

"I haven't kissed you because I thought you wanted to go slow." Derek said. "Slow wow I didn't even know you knew that word." Casey shouted. Derek chuckled and said. "I learnt it for you my love." "What if I wanted you to kiss me?" Casey asked.

Derek smiled and asked. "When do you want to me to kiss you?" "I don't know when you want to I guess." Casey said blushing. "And if I wanted you to right now." Derek said still smiling. "Then I would ask why are we still talking right now." Casey said. They both laughed. Derek put his hand through Casey's hair. Then he pulled Casey close to him.

He kissed Casey softly on the lips. He repeated the action. Casey opened her mouth. Derek couldn't help wanting to taste her. His tongue touched Casey's. They started making out. They kissed until they were out of breath. They pulled a part smiling at each other.

"Okay so that part works well too." Derek said still catching his breath. "Yeah." Casey said dreamily. "We should still take it slow." Derek said. "Yes we should I mean no one even knows about us." Casey responded. "Maybe we should tell everyone soon?" Derek suggested. "Soon I hope." Casey said. Derek nodded and pulled Casey into another steamy kiss.


	16. Chapter 16

The Other Parents

Ch. 16 First Date

Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews. Chapter 17 is called Prom. This story is rated teen so there will be a little bit of sexual situations in the near future. I am planning 21 chapters for this story. Please vote on my polls. Thank you again.

Cindy

Abby had finally met a man worth dating in her opinion. She had begun teaching an art class on the weekends at the community center. He was one of her students and a single father of two. Abby hadn't dated anyone since she had moved. She wasn't sure how she would explain her and Dennis raising their children together. She thought the sharing a house and raising their kids together might be understood but sharing a room wouldn't go over very well.

Derek noticed his Mom was dressed up. "Do you have a date?" Derek asked curiously. "Yes and he'll be here any second." Abby answered frowning. Dennis walked into the room. He looked at Abby and frowned back at her. "Are you going out?" Dennis asked. "Mom has a date on the way." Derek answered. "You didn't tell me." Dennis said annoyed. "I didn't know I needed to check with you." Abby responded angrily.

"You don't Abby but what if I already had plans." Dennis said. "I already asked Casey to watch the kids if that were what you were hinting about." Abby said. Derek frowned and asked. "Why didn't you ask me to watch the kids?" "I figured you'd be taking your new girlfriend out." Abby answered. "She's busy babysitting." Derek answered honestly. "Oh okay sorry I didn't ask you I'm sure Casey would love some help." Abby said.

There was a knock at the door. Dennis went to get the door. Abby was freaking out. "Hello is Abby here?" Ronald Abby's date asked. "Sure come on in." Dennis answered. Ronald gave him a weird look and stepped inside. "I'm Dennis McDonald." Dennis said to Ronald putting his hand out. "I'm Ronald Shoeton." Ronald said shaking Dennis' hand. Derek rolled his eyes when he saw the man. "This is Derek Abby's oldest son." Dennis said introducing Derek to Ronald. "Nice to meet you." Ronald said. "You too." Derek said.

"Wow Abby you look beautiful." Ronald said. Dennis rolled his eyes while Derek made a gagging sound. "Bye Mom have fun." Derek said before heading upstairs. "Will you be out late?" Dennis asked Abby. Abby smirked and said. "I'm not sure but don't wait up." Abby pulled a confused Ronald out of the house. "Um Abby who was that man?" Ronald asked.

"Can we talk about it at dinner?" Abby asked. "Sure we can." Ronald answered. How was she going to explain Dennis? How would she explain why they shared a room? Would Ronald even let her explain? Abby felt as nervous as they arrived at the restaurant.

"Reservation for Shoeton." Ronald said to the Hostess. "Reservation for two correct?" The Hostess asked. "Yes." Ronald answered. "Right this way." The hostess said guiding them to their table. Ronald pulled out Abby's chair. "Your Waitress will be right with you." The Hostess said leaving the table.

"Was that man your ex-husband?" Ronald asked. "No he's not, my ex-husband passed away not too long ago." Abby answered truthfully. "Then who is he?" Ronald asked annoyed. "Well my ex-husband and his wife both passed away in a car accident. George had custody of our three children." Abby started trying to explain. "Derek, Edwin, and Marti right?" Ronald said hoping to impress Abby by remembering their names.

"Yes." Abby said smiling. "That doesn't explain the man Abby." Ronald said annoyed and confused. Abby was happy when the waitress interrupted to take their drink orders. When she walked away Ronald had his attention back on Abby. She knew she wasn't going to get out of it. So she figured she better start explaining.

"Well George's new wife Nora she also had two girls." Abby explained. Ronald nodded still trying to figure things out. "The man is the girl's father. George and Nora put in their will that they wanted Dennis and me to raise the children together. They're a family." Abby explained. "Did you know Dennis before all this?" Ronald asked hoping the answer was yes. "No we hadn't ever met before this. Honestly neither of us spent nearly enough time with our children." Abby answered.

"How old are all the children?" Ronald asked still trying to process what Abby had told him. "Derek is the oldest he's 18. Casey is also 18 but she's about six months younger than Derek. The middle children are both 14 Edwin is just a few months older than Lizzie. And Marti my baby is eight." Abby answered. "Wow that's a lot to deal with." Ronald said. "Yeah four teenagers is a little much." Abby admitted.

"How do you all fit in one house? Do the kids all share rooms?" Ronald asked. Abby felt her heart drop. The waitress interrupted them. She gave them their drinks and took their food orders. Ronald then turned back to Abby. "The kids all have their own rooms." Abby said. "Who got the master bedroom you or Dennis?" Ronald asked. "Actually we share a room." Abby admitted. "Do you share a bed too?" Ronald asked clearly upset.

"No of coarse not Ronald." Abby answered. "Look Abby you seem really nice but I'm not into the three company thing." Ronald said. Abby gasped in shock and said. "Neither am I." "But if things moved forward with us you couldn't lave those girls or their Dad could you?" Ronald questioned. "No I guess not." Abby answered.

Ronald looked around uncomfortably and said. "I think I should go." "Okay I'll get a cab home." Abby suggested not wanting to deal with the car ride home with Ronald. Ronald paid the check and left. Abby was about to call a cab when she realized she had forgotten her wallet. She sighed and dialed Derek's cell number. It went straight to his voicemail. Abby was annoyed she decided to try Casey's phone. But Casey's also went to her voice mail. Abby didn't have a choice she called the house. She was hoping one of the kids would answer. But it was her worse nightmare when Dennis answered. "Hello." Dennis said in a sleepy voice.

"Dennis is Derek there?" Abby asked. Dennis suddenly felt very awake. "They went to get ice cream." Dennis answered. "They?" Abby questioned. "Derek and Casey took the other kids for ice cream." Dennis answered. "Oh um okay." Abby said unsure what to say. "Abby why are you calling Derek while on a date?" Dennis asked. Abby felt like she might cry. She said. "My date had to leave and I forgot my wallet at home." "Is everything okay?" Dennis asked. "Yeah it's fine listen will you just ask Derek to call me as soon as they get in." Abby said just wanting to get off the phone.

"What restaurant are you at?" Dennis asked. "Mario's why?" Abby questioned back. "I'm on my way Abby." Dennis said. "Thank you Dennis." Abby said. Abby picked at the food. She noticed people starring at her. She knew that they knew her date had left her. Less than an half an hour later Dennis was there to pick Abby up. Abby was quite on the drive. She couldn't wait to get home. She planned to lock herself in the bathroom and have a good cry.

Abby noticed that Dennis wasn't driving home. "Where are we going?" Abby asked. "The Burger Belch." Dennis answered. "You didn't eat any dinner?" Abby questioned. "Neither did you Abby I can hear your stomach growling." Dennis commented. Abby's phone rang so she answered it. "Mom are you okay?" Derek asked. "Yeah Dennis picked me up." Abby answered.

"That Ronald guy just called to see if you got home okay. I gave him a piece of my mind." Derek said. "Derek it's okay." Abby said. "No it's not Mom he just left you there." Derek said. "Listen son I just didn't tell him enough about me and my life. It was my fault." Abby said honestly. "Will you be home soon?" Derek asked. "Dennis and I are getting something to eat then we should be home." Abby answered. "Okay well Case and I can get Marti to bed and make sure Edwin and Lizzie go to bed." Derek said. "Thanks Derek." Abby said hanging up.

"Derek said he and Casey will get Marti to bed." Abby told Dennis. "That's good." Dennis commented softly. Abby noticed Dennis seemed different than he was before she answered Derek's call. They arrived at the drive-through and ordered their food. Dennis pulled into the parking lot. Abby figured since it was almost ten Dennis was probably hungry. Abby got their food out. They ate in silence.

Finally Dennis broke the silence and asked. "What made Ronald leave in the middle of a date?" "It just wasn't working out." Abby mumbled. "Was it me?" Dennis asked. "Kind of." Abby answered not wanting to say more. "Abby just tell me what happened." Dennis requested. "He didn't like that we shared a room or a house in general. He implied things." Abby said waiting for Dennis' response. "Can I be honest with you Abby?" Dennis questioned. "Yes always Dennis." Abby answered.

"I was jealous Abby." Dennis said. "That I had a date?" Abby asked. "No that you had a date and it wasn't with me." Dennis said. Abby was shocked. She never imagined that Dennis could really like her. Dennis smiled at Abby and pulled her into a passionate kiss. "Wow." Abby said as they pulled back from each other. "Yeah wow." Dennis said pulling Abby into another kiss.


	17. Chapter 17

The Other Parents

Ch. 17 Prom

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews. This chapter has some rated teen material in it. Sexual situation are going to be going on nothing heavy though. Anyway please vote on my poll and thank you for the reviews. Chapter 18 is called Graduation. I hope to get out soon.

Cindy

It was time for Derek and Casey's Senior Prom. They were concerned. They hadn't told anyone they were together yet. How were they going to get to go to Prom together? Derek broke up with his fake girlfriend a few weeks before prom. Then Casey pretended her fake boyfriend cheated and broke up with him. Casey even faked a few tears.

Derek asked Casey to Prom saying he felt sorry for her and since everyone else had dates already but him. Everyone thought Derek was just being nice. No one even questioned the fact that Derek's red vest matched Casey's dress perfectly. They also didn't question the red rose or boutonnière or corsage that was delivered.

Casey and Emily came down the stairs at the same time. Derek tried to look away but he couldn't. Raphael who was Emily's date kissed her hand and said. "You look great Em." Derek's mouth had dropped open. He knew Casey's dress was red but he didn't know that it would be so sexy. He had no idea how he would be able to keep his hands to himself. He pulled Casey aside and whispered. "You are so sexy are you trying to drive me crazy?" Casey giggled and nodded.

They took a ton of pictures. Sam showed up with his date Sarah. Sarah was smart, nice, and pretty. She had just started that year. She and Sam went out a few times and then he asked her to prom. Abby and Emily's Mom took a million pictures. Finally Derek yelled. "Enough pictures we're all going to be blind at this rate." Abby saw Derek whispering to Casey who then laughed. She started thinking about Nora's letter and she wondered if they would end up together. She also thought if they got together it would be easier to get their approval of her and Dennis's relationship.

Abby watched as they left in a limo with their friends. "It was nice of you to get them a limo." Abby said to Dennis. "Well Casey is my little princess so I figured a limo would be fitting. And I guess I'll be doing this two more time." Dennis said. "Two more?" Abby questioned. "Well yeah for Lizzie and Edwin and then for the last little Princess Marti. That is in less you decide you want another princess." Dennis said. Abby smiled. Dennis not only considered Marti part his now he was willing to have more kids if she wanted to.

Abby watched Dennis watching Derek and Casey. He had a strange look. "Can I ask you something Abby?" Dennis questioned. "Sure you can." Abby answered. Dennis sighed and looked away from Derek and Casey and said. "Never mind it's not important." Abby just nodded thinking Dennis wasn't ready to accept that there might be something going on between their children.

Dennis and Abby were so happy. They had the house all to themselves. Derek and Casey were at Prom while the other kids all had sleepovers. It was the first time they had the house to themselves. Abby felt a little nervous. Dennis pulled Abby into their room. They started kissing as Dennis led her to a new King size bed. The room had candles and roses everywhere. "Abby I think we should tell the kids were together." Dennis said. "It's time to tell them." Abby said smiling. Dennis pulled Abby onto the bed.

When Derek and Casey arrived at Prom they both felt nervous. This wasn't their first dance together but there first as a couple. And no one knew they were a couple so they had to be careful of what they said and did. They sat at a table with their friends. Emily pulled Raphael to get their picture taken. Sam and his date decided to go dance. That left Derek and Casey alone at their table together. Derek grabbed Casey's hand under the table. "You look so beautiful, sexy, and just incredible." Derek said. "Thank you." Casey replied. "I was thinking." Derek said nervously. "Yeah?" Casey questioned. "Not important never mind." Derek answered.

Casey looked at Derek concerned. Casey was about to ask Derek what was wrong. Then Emily and Raphael returned to the table. "You better go get your pictures done the line is getting really long." Emily suggested. They both nodded and headed over to the photographer. While standing in line Casey asked. "Are you okay?" Derek said. "Yeah I'm fine."

They got to the front of the line. "Okay get close together. Venturi put your hands on her waist and hug her tightly." The photographer said. Derek pulled Casey against him. Casey gasped as she felt Derek's body against her. "Good I got them." The photographer said. He laughed at the blushing girl and guy who obviously wanted his girlfriend. Derek guided them back to their table.

Before Casey could sit Derek pulled her away from the table again. "You want to dance?" Derek asked. "Um uh yeah sure." Casey stuttered. The music was slow and romantic song. Derek pulled Casey close. He suddenly didn't care who saw them. "I love you Casey." Derek said for the first time. Tears came to Casey's eyes and she said. "I love you too Derek."

"It's time to announce King and Queen." The principal announced over the microphone. The music stopped. "The king will be Derek Venturi." The principal announced. Casey pushed Derek towards the stage. He bowed making everyone laugh. Then he got his crown. "And for his Queen is Casey McDonald." The Principal announced. Casey was shocked and blushing the same color as her dress. Sam pushed Casey to the stage. Derek pulled his arms. "Everyone is watching." Casey whispered. "I know my Queen." Derek whispered back. Derek wanted to kiss Casey in front of everyone but he knew now wasn't the time.

"Time for their dance." The Principal announced. Derek pulled Casey back into his arms in the middle of the dance floor. Lifehouse's You & Me played as they danced. They had been dancing a few seconds when the DJ announced. "Please join your King and Queen on the dance floor." Derek and Casey were surrounded. When the song ended everyone approached them to congratulating them. Everyone started talking about the after party. Casey knew their parents weren't expecting them until morning. But Casey didn't really want to go to the party. Derek told Casey he would be back. Casey started talking with Emily while Derek was gone.

Everyone started leaving for the party. One of the football players rented out a whole floor for his after Prom party. After Sam, his date, Raphael, and Emily left for the party. Derek suggested he and Casey leave as well. They got into the elevator. Casey knew the party was on the tenth floor. She watched as Derek pushed the button for the seventh floor. "Derek you pushed the wrong floor." Casey said. "No I didn't Case." Derek said showing Casey a key card. Casey felt nervous and shocked. Derek had got them a hotel room.

The elevator stopped. Derek started getting off but noticed Casey wasn't with him. He turned around and pulled the shocked Casey out. Casey followed shaking the whole way. "Let's just get to the room when we can talk okay Case?" Derek questioned. Casey nodded.

Derek put the key card in and then grabbed Casey's hand. He pulled Casey in with him. Casey went and sat on the bed. "Listen Casey we don't have to do anything. We can just watch TV and hang out." Derek suggested. "It's just Derek I'm a virgin and its Prom night." Casey said. Derek chuckled and said. "Casey I know it's not like you to do something like lose your virginity to your boyfriend on prom night." Derek said.

"Okay then I guess we'll just hang out." Casey said. "Sure I'll even let you pick what we watch." Derek said. Derek took off his shoes first then his jacket and tie. Derek patted the spot next to him on the bed. Casey slipped her shoes and lay next to Derek. Derek turned on the TV. He turned it into a movie. He didn't know but it had Hugh Grant in it. Casey liked Hugh Grant a lot. Casey started taking the pins out of her hair. Derek saw and started helping her. "Thanks." Casey said as Derek helped her.

Finally her hair was down and all the pins out. Derek ran his hands though Casey's hair. He pulled Casey to him and started kissing her. They made out for a while. Then Derek kissed Casey's neck. Casey moaned. Derek pulled away and said. "I'm sorry." "It's okay." Casey said. "No Baby it's not I'm not going to pressure you." Derek said making Casey smile. They went back to watching the movie. Then they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	18. Chapter 18

The Other Parents

Ch. 18 Graduation

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews. Please vote on my poll for my next story. I should be finishing up this story this week. Hope you enjoy.

Cindy

It was Derek and Casey's graduation. A lot had changed since the prom. The day after prom when they returned home there was a family meeting. This was the first one they had since Dennis and Abby moved in. The kids were all anxious about why their parents wanted to talk with them. Derek reassured Casey that their parents didn't know about them being together. The kids all talked but had no idea why their parents wanted to meet with them.

"We have something we need to tell you." Abby said. "Are we in trouble because I can't think of anything all five of us have done?" Derek asked. Dennis laughed and said. "No Derek you're not in trouble none of you." "Then what's going on?" Casey asked curiously. "Dennis and I are well a couple." Abby said quickly blushing. "A couple of what?" Edwin asked. "Really?" Derek questioned. "Yes we are together." Dennis said. Derek and Casey's mouths both dropped in shock. Edwin looked away he was very confused. Lizzie got upset and ran up to her room. Edwin ran up after Lizzie.

"Mommy can I be the flower girl in your wedding?" Marti asked. "We aren't getting married." Abby said. "Yet." Dennis said. "When you do can I be the flower girl?" Marti asked. Dennis laughed and said. "Sure you can sweetie." Marti went upstairs to play. "Are you two okay with this?" Abby asked Derek and Casey. Derek looked at Casey and said. "We need a little time." "Yes of coarse you do." Abby said. Derek grabbed Casey's hand and they ran upstairs unnoticed by their parents.

A few days later the kids all started to adjust at least some what. Derek and Casey thought it was weird but they hoped when they told their parents about them being a couple they would be more understanding. Edwin and Lizzie had the hardest time. Both Abby and Dennis had tried to talk with them. But it hadn't done any good. Edwin did talk to Derek. He told Derek it would just take some time to get use to his Mom and Dennis. Lizzie wouldn't talk to anyone not even Edwin about their parents.

At dinner that night Dennis leaned over and kissed Abby for the first time in front of their kids. "Eww gross no parental kisses during dinner." Derek said teasingly. Casey just smiled. Edwin turned away and Lizzie tried to pretend like nothing happened. Marti giggles and said. "I still think you should get married and soon." After that the kids didn't discuss it. Abby though Dennis should've waited a while but he was right the kids needed to see it was real.

Abby noticed that Derek and Casey seemed closer since prom. She thought maybe they were together. She really wanted to ask them but decided to wait a while. She and also wanted to talk to Dennis about Derek and Casey but she was afraid of his reaction. So she kept it to herself.

[The next Saturday]

Derek and Casey had to be at the hall for graduation really early. Derek offered to drive him and Casey so their family could have more time to get ready. When they arrived at the Hall Derek stopped Casey from getting out of the car. "I love you Casey." Derek said. "I love you too Derek." Casey said as Derek pulled her to him and kissed him.

Derek handed Casey a small box and said. "Congrates Case." Casey opened the box and smiled. It was a locket on the back was the school name and their initials. Inside was a picture of George, Nora, and all five kids. Casey started crying and said. "It's prefect Derek thank you so much." Derek wiped away Casey's tears. "I bought you concert tickets." Casey said. "Thank you Babe now we better get inside." Derek said.

Abby dressed Marti in her favorite color which was purple. Then Marti ran off to play while she waited for everyone else. Abby had gotten dressed and was starting her hair when there was a knock at the door. "Yes?" Abby said. "Abby it's Lizzie I really need your help." Lizzie said. Abby quickly opened the door and asked. "What's wrong Sweetheart?" "Abby my hair looks awful and Casey bought me panty hose I don't know how to get these things on." Lizzie answered panicked. Abby smiled and said. "I'll help you Liz it's no problem." "Usually Casey helps me when I have to get dressed up. I'm not very girlie." Lizzie said. "Hey its okay Liz you're girlie enough." Abby said helping Lizzie get the panty hoses on. After that Abby helped curl and put up Lizzie's hair. "Wow Abby thank you my hair looks great." Lizzie said. "It's easy when you have hair as great as yours." Abby responded.

"Um Abby I'm really sorry." Lizzie said. "For what Sweetie?" Abby asked. "The way I reacted to you and Dad. I just was nervous I mean what if you don't work out." Lizzie answered. "Oh Sweetheart I truly believe it will work out but if it doesn't nothing will change. Your Dad and I will continue to raise you kids together. "Can I ask you something else just between you and me?" Lizzie said. "Sure you can." Abby answered. "What would you do if you found out one of your kids and one of Dad's were together?" Lizzie asked curiously. Abby laughed and said. "So you think Derek and Casey are together too." Lizzie gasped and said. "I don't know." "I think they might be if they aren't they will be soon and honestly I'd be happy for them." Abby said honestly. "Me too." Lizzie said.

Abby went over to her dresser and pulled out the letter Nora wrote her. "Your Mom actually wrote me about Derek and Casey." Abby said handing Lizzie the letter. Lizzie read the letter. When she was done she had tears in her eyes. Abby hugged Lizzie. "Thank you Abby for letting me read this." Lizzie said. "Your welcome." Abby said hugging again. "And Abby thank you for being here." Lizzie said. "Lizzie I will always be here for you girls you're my family now too and I love you Sweetie." Abby said crying too. "I love you too Abby." Lizzie said.

"Ladies come on or we'll be late." Dennis yelled to them. Abby and Lizzie smiled. "Let's get this show on the road." Abby said. Edwin couldn't get his eyes off his best friend. He always knew she was pretty but today was unreal. Lizzie was wearing a black skirt knee length and a nice red silk blouse. Her hair was so pretty. Edwin was blown away. "You look really great today Liz." Edwin said softly. Lizzie blushed and said. "So do you I like the silver tie." Marti giggled. "What?" Edwin asked her. "Nothing." Marti said.

The graduation was long. They finally got to the M's. "Cassandra Melissa McDonald." The Principal announced. There were a lot of names before it was finally time for the V's. "Derek Austin Venturi." The Principal announced. After the ceremony Dennis and Abby took Derek, Casey, their friends and siblings to dinner. They were having a huge party the next weekend. "I would like to toast Derek, Casey, Emily, Same, and Raphael. Here is to ending and beginnings. Best wishes to all of you for a happy and healthy future." Dennis said. "We have a gift for you Derek and Casey." Abby said handing Casey an envelope.

Casey opened it and smiled. Derek looked over her shoulder and said. "Seriously?" Dennis chuckled and said. "Yes we actually got you a two bedroom apartment to share right off campus." "Thank you so much Dennis." Derek said shaking his hand. "No problem but honestly it was your Mom's idea." Dennis admitted. "Thank Mom." Derek said hugging her. "You're welcome Son." Abby responded. "Thank you Dad." Casey said hugging him. Then Casey hugged Abby and said. "Thank you so much."


	19. Chapter 19

The Other Parents

Ch. 19 Telling Time

Author's Note: Thank you so very much for the reviews. I am slowly wrapping this story up. It will be 21 chapters. Once again thank you to everyone who has been reading, reviewing, and the alerts. It maybe a while before I do another Life with Derek story but hopefully not too long. I will be working on other stories though so check them out.

Cindy

Derek and Casey were better than ever. Derek had learned how to be in a commitment relationship. Casey learned to relax more. They had two months until they started college together. They were both excited especially about getting to share an apartment together. They really wanted to tell everyone. Though they were scared. They had talked a few times about telling everyone but kept putting it off.

"I'm tired of sneaking around and lying to everyone." Casey said with a sigh. "I know Case me too." Derek responded. "Derek I think it's time we tell everyone." Casey said. "Okay Case." Derek said. "Who should we tell first?" Casey asked. "I think we should start with our friends, work our way up to our family, and everyone else can just find out on their own." Derek suggested. "Okay sounds good I'll call Emily." Casey responded. "I'll call Sam and Raphael." Derek said. Casey nodded.

Later that night Casey and Derek went over to Sam's house. Sam, Emily, and Raphael were already at Sam's waiting for them curiously. "What's up?" Raphael asked when they came in. "We aren't sure how to tell you all this." Casey said nervously. "It's okay Case." Derek said. "Oh my god." Emily shouted. "What?" Sam questioned.

Emily smiled and looked back and fourth between Casey and Derek. "How long has this been going on?" Emily asked. "How long has what been going on?" Sam asked clueless. "How long have Derek and Casey been together?" Emily questioned. Casey blushed and looked away. Derek looked at the floor. "You're together!" Sam and Raphael shouted together.

"Yes we're together?" Derek said. "For how long?" Emily asked again. "About four months now." Derek answered. "Four months really wow." Emily said shocked. "Why didn't you tell us before now?" Sam asked a little hurt. "We're step siblings. We aren't supposed to be together." Derek answered honestly. "And we were worried how you might react." Casey replied. "Casey you're my best friend I just want you to be happy." Emily said hugging Casey. "That goes for me too Derek. And Casey you're my friend too and I want you happy too." Sam said with a smile. "Yeah plus I mean we all knew there was something there." Raphael said grinning.

"We decided it's time to tell our family too." Derek said. "We have your back no matter what they say." Sam promised. "Are you scared of what your family will say?" Raphael asked. "Yeah we are. I mean my Mom hasn't always understood things about me. I don't think Dennis is going to be too thrilled either." Derek answered. "What about your siblings?" Sam asked. "I think Edwin and Lizzie might already know something." Derek answered. Casey giggled and said. "I just hope Marti doesn't ask when we are getting married." After spending a little more time with their friends Derek and Casey headed home to face their family.

[Later that night]

"Mom why did you call a family meeting?" Edwin asked as he and Lizzie came down stairs together. "I didn't I guess Dennis did." Abby responded. Dennis and Marti came into the Living Room together. "Dad what's the meeting about?" Lizzie asked her Dad. "I don't know Sweetie Abby called it not me." Dennis answered. "No Dennis I didn't I thought you did." Abby said confused.

They all looked over at Marti who was giggling. "Who told you about the meeting?" Dennis asked Abby curiously. "Marti did. I'm guessing she told you too?" Abby questioned back. Dennis nodded. Everyone looked over at Marti. "I told everyone but Smerek and Casey." Marti said. "Why didn't you tell them?" Lizzie asked. "They're the ones who wanted a family meeting." Marti answered as Derek and Casey entered the Living Room together. "What's going on?" Abby asked the two oldest.

Derek sat in his recliner. Casey decided it would be best to sit in front of him. "We need to talk with all of you. We decided together was better." Derek finally responded. "Is everything okay?" Dennis questioned very concerned. "That would depend on your definition of okay." Casey said feeling more nervous. "What's wrong?" Abby asked. "Um uh I can't Derek." Casey stuttered starting to cry. Derek put his hand on her shoulder. "Casey and I are in love and we've been a couple for all most four months now." Derek said quickly.

Abby smiled and turned to look at Lizzie who was also smiling. Edwin laughed and said. "Wow Case you've lowered your standards." Derek leaned over and smacked his brother on the head. Marti squealed, jumped up, and clapped her hands. Casey was still not looking at everyone. She was so afraid of everyone's reactions. "Hey Baby it's going to be okay." Derek whispered in Casey's ear. "I already kind of knew too be honest." Edwin said. "Yeah me too." Lizzie said. "I kind of thought and hoped it might happen." Abby admitted. Casey gaped and looked up at Abby and said. "Really?"

"Yeah I have something for you both to read whenever you're ready." Abby said. Lizzie hugged her sister. Edwin was telling his brother how lucky he was. "Can I be in your wedding?" Marti asked. "Sure you can Smarts but it will be a while." Derek answered. Abby hugged both Derek and Casey happily. Casey looked over at her Dad. He was frozen in shock. "Are you okay Dennis?" Abby asked. Dennis didn't answer. "I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner." Derek said to Dennis who just stayed quite.

Abby noticed that Dennis looked very angry. Dennis stomped off downstairs. He slammed the door behind him. The rest of the family sat together silently. Finally Derek broke the silence. "Maybe I should go talk with Dennis." Derek suggested. "No he's my Dad I'll go." Casey said. Casey was so upset.

"You both can talk to him later. Right now let me talk to him first." Abby said. They both nodded. Abby slowly went downstairs unsure what Dennis was thinking. She saw her top drawer was opened and Dennis was reading Nora's letter. "Nora knew that Derek and Casey would probably end up together. She didn't tell anyone not even George." Dennis said seeming angrier. "No she didn't she kept it to herself." Abby responded quietly.

"Why would she do that?" Dennis asked. "I don't know I guess she wanted Derek and Casey to find out on their own. And maybe she thought if she talked about it they might flip out or George might. I honestly was shocked when I read her letter." Abby answered. "Why didn't you tell me Abby?" Dennis asked seeming disappointed in her. "I didn't want to tell you something that might never happen." Abby answered. Dennis sighed.

"I'm not angry with you Abby." Dennis said. "But you are angry?" Abby asked. "Yeah I am." Dennis replied. "At Derek and Casey?" Abby questioned. "No at Nora. I mean I know I shouldn't be but we deserved to know this." Dennis answered. "Well everyone knows now. So you need to just let the anger go." Abby suggested. "You're right I do. Nora was only doing what she thought was best." Dennis said.

There was a knock on their door. "Come in." Dennis said. Derek and Casey walked in holding hands. Abby smiled. Dennis said. "I'm not angry at you. There will be rules though." Derek and Casey nodded in understanding. "First of all no sex under this roof." Dennis said making both Derek and Casey blush. "Secondly when you do have sex use protection neither of us are ready for a grandchild yet." Abby said. "You can still live together but it will be a two bedroom. So please at least pretend you sleep separately when I visit." Dennis said. "And keep the PDA to a minimum in front of us and your siblings especially Marti." Abby said. "We can do that." Casey answered. "Yeah no problem." Derek said happily.

"Now would you like to read Nora's letter Casey?" Abby asked. "Yes please." Casey answered knowing that her Mom had said something positive about her and Derek being together. She knew her Mom's letter influenced Abby a lot. "Derek can I speak with you alone?" Dennis asked. Derek turned to Casey kissed her check and whispered. "We can fill each other in later." Casey nodded.

Derek followed Dennis upstairs to the kitchen. Lizzie and Edwin were sitting on the couch. "Is everything okay?" Lizzie asked. "Yes its fine is Marti in bed?" Dennis asked. "Yeah she's a sleep." Lizzie answered. "Why don't you two head up too?" Dennis suggested. Edwin and Lizzie quickly headed upstairs. "Sit down please Derek." Dennis said. "Okay Sir." Derek said nervously. Dennis chuckled and said. "Calm down I'm not going to shoot you." "Um okay." Derek responded unable to calm down.

"Listen I just want to make sure you're not going to break my little princess' heart." Dennis said. "I will try my best. The worst sound in the world is hearing Casey cry." Derek said. Dennis smiled knowing Derek meant what he said. "You will respect my daughter. And you will never pressure her." "Yes I mean no. I mean yes I'll never pressure her and will always respect her. I love her Dennis." Derek said.

Dennis sighed and said. "I know you do son. You wouldn't have gone through all this if you didn't." "And you love my Mom?" Derek questioned. Dennis chuckled at the tables turning. "I love your Mom a lot." Dennis answered. "And you agree not to hurt my Mom and respect her?" Derek questioned. "I promise." Dennis said. They both felt good about their conversation. They shook hands and headed back to the women they loved.


	20. Chapter 20

The Other Parents

Ch. 20 Once upon a time

Warning: There will be some mature talk this is rated teen for a reason. So please beware of that.

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews. There will be one more short chapter. I will be starting some new stories soon. Please author alert me I will be writing lots of different kinds of stories. Anyway thank you again and enjoy.

Cindy

Casey and Derek had finally told their friends and family about them being a couple. Not much changed just the fact that they could hold hands and kiss wherever they wanted. They didn't make out in front of people. Derek also watched where his hands went especially in front of Marti. Casey and Derek were so happy they had the support they thought they would never have. They had gotten a few strange looks while out in public.

Dennis gathered all the kids into the Living Room. He had sent Abby to the store with a list a mile long. "What's going on Dad?" Casey asked as they all sat down together. "I need to discuss something with all of you while Abby was out." Dennis answered. "Go ahead Dennis we're listening." Derek said. "I've made a decision and I would really like to have all of your approval." Dennis said nervously.

The kids all waited for Dennis to go on talking. "I would like your approval to ask Abby to marry me." Dennis said anxiously. He felt more nervous than he had when he asked Nora's father for his approval when he asked her to marry him. Derek chuckled and said. "Well you and had our talk a couple of weeks ago so yes you have my permission to ask my Mom to marry you." "Thank you Derek." Dennis said shaking his hand. Next he looked at Casey who was sitting on Derek's lap.

Casey had tears in her eyes. She got up and hugged her Dad and said. "Oh Dad I am so happy for you." "Thank you Casey." Dennis said. Next he turned back to the couch and looked at the two middle children who sat side by side. They had been the ones to flip out when he and Abby decide to become a couple. Lizzie got up and went over to her Dad. "Lizzie?" Dennis questioned almost afraid of her reaction. "Promise me you'll never leave Abby." Lizzie said almost protectively.

Dennis smiled and said. "No one can promise that. But Liz I will love Abby and do my best to not let her or any of you down." "Then you have my approval Dad." Lizzie said. Dennis now turned his attention to Edwin. Edwin had a very serious and hard to read expression on his face. "How do you plan to ask my Mom to marry you?" Edwin asked cracking a smile. Dennis sighed in relief and said. "I don't know yet Ed. I would love any ideas you kids have." "I've got a pretty good idea for you." Edwin said. Dennis nodded.

Next he gave his full attention to Marti who was also sitting on Derek's lap. "So Marti can I marry your Mommy?" Dennis asked. "Can I be the flower girl in your wedding?" Marti asked. "Yes you may." Dennis answered. "Then yes you can marry my Mommy." Marti said making everyone laugh. "So what's your idea Edwin?" Dennis asked. Before Edwin could answer Abby pulled up. "We'll talk about it later." Dennis said before heading outside to help carry the groceries in.

[A few days later]

"Come on everyone we've got a four hour drive ahead of us." Dennis yelled. Casey came bouncing down the stairs and whispered in her Dad's ear. "I called Derek he says everything is all set." Dennis nodded happily and hugged his daughter. "Dennis why can't we just go to his first game next month?" Abby asked again curiously. "Remember I have that business trip." Dennis answered. "Well why does it have to be the first practice?" Abby asked. "Casey needs to go anyway so one of us would've had to drive her." Dennis reminded Abby.

The kids all got into the mini van. Casey and Marti sat in the back together. Edwin and Lizzie had the middle seat. Dennis drove and Abby sat in the passenger seat. They had been driving for a while when Casey's phone rang. Everyone knew it was Derek. "Casey can I talk to Smerek?" Marti said. "Sure sweetie." Casey said answering the phone. "Hey Babe there's someone who wants to talk to you." "Put her on." Derek said with a chuckle. "Hi Smerek I miss you. I can't wait to get to see you." Marti said. "Me too Smarti love you kid." Derek responded. "I love you too Smerek here's Casey." Marti said handing Casey the phone back.

"Hello Princess how's everything going?" Derek questioned. "Good how about you is everything good?" Casey asked quietly. "All set on my end how far away are you?" Derek questioned back. "We'll be there in about two hours." Casey answered. "Sounds good I'm excited." Derek said. "Me too I miss you so much D." Casey said. "Miss you too Case. I love you Baby." "I love you too." Casey said hanging up.

They arrived at Queens right on time. The kids all ran ahead of Dennis and Abby. "Are you excited?" Dennis asked Abby. "Now that we are here yes I am excited to see Derek with his college team for the first time. I am so proud of him." Abby answered. "He's not even my son and I am proud of him too." Dennis responded thinking hopefully soon Derek would be his step-son.

Dennis and Abby walked into the large Hockey arena. Abby looked at the rink and saw the board lit and said. "Wow they make their practices like a real game." "Yes I guess they do." Dennis responded. Dennis and Abby joined the other kids on the front row. Suddenly Abby saw the team skating in.

The skated around and started doing drills. The coach yelled for them to start practice play. The team split into two teams. They played for about ten minutes. "Venturi." The coach yelled. Derek skated for to us coach and said. "Yes Coach." "I've got something for you." The coach said handing Derek something. "Thank you Coach." Derek said.

Derek skated over to his family. He handed the same item his coach gave him to Dennis. Abby gave her son a curious look. Suddenly the board it up with _will you marry me Abby._ Abby was shocked. Dennis gave Abby the jersey. She looked at it and said Mrs. McDonald Derek's Mom and had Derek's number on it.

Dennis got down on one knee. "Abigail Williams will you please marry me?" Dennis asked. Abby started to cry and answered. "Yes I will." Everyone started cheering. Abby thought the proposal was prefect. Dennis told Abby he also asked for all five kids' approval. Abby thought it was so sweet.

[Six weeks later]

Dennis and Abby decided to have a small ceremony. They were married by a judge who Dennis knew. Marti was their flower girl as promised. Abby had even bought Marti a beautiful purple dress. Casey was Abby's Maid of Honor and Lizzie was her bridesmaid. Abby had also bought Casey and Lizzie purple dresses.

Derek was Dennis Best man and Edwin was his groomsman. They only had about 30 people attend their wedding. Abby wore a beautiful lacey pale pink dress. The ceremony was quick and traditional. After the ceremony Dennis and Abby treated their guest to dinner. Then Dennis and Abby headed for a night at a local hotel.

Derek and Casey agreed to watch the younger kids. Derek and Casey had just a week left before starting college. In just a few days they would be moving into their apartment. The next day the whole family packed up and helped Derek and Casey move.

Derek and Casey were relieved when their family left. As much as they loved them they were happy to have time alone. "Home sweet home." Derek said smiling. "Yeah and we're finally alone." Casey responded. "I can't even remember the last time we got more than a few minutes alone." Derek said.

They started kissing. Derek led Casey to his room. They lay on the bed together. Derek started kissing Casey's neck. Casey pulled her shirt off. They had their hands all over each other. Finally Derek pulled away and said. "Case, Baby I love you but we've got to stop."

"Why Derek?" Casey questioned looking hurt. "Because I know you're not ready yet." Derek answered. Casey pushed Derek down onto the bed. She climbed on top of him pulling his shirt off. "Do you love me?" Casey asked him. "Yes I love you with all my heart." Derek answered. "Then make love to me in her new homes." Casey said. "Are you sure?" Derek asked again. Derek took Casey's pants off and then Casey did the same. They were left in their underclothes. "I want you to be my first." Casey said. "I want you to be mine too and my last." Derek answered. Then they took off the rest of their clothes. Derek climbed on top of Casey and whispered. "I love you so much." "I love you too Derek." Casey whispered back.


	21. Chapter 21

The Other Parents

Ch. 21 The End and New Beginnings

Author's Note: Thank you so much for all the reviews, alerts, and readers of this and all my stories. I will be starting a lot of new stories so be looking out for them. Once again thank you. This is a very short ending. Hope you enjoy.

Cindy

On College Graduation night Derek took Casey to a nice dinner. He put a beautiful diamond ring in her cheese cake. Then he asked Casey to be his wife. She accepted happily. Derek started his career on the Toronto Maple Leafs. Casey got accepted to law school. They moved into a small house in Toronto.

They got married six months later. It was a huge ceremony. About 400 guests were in attendance. Casey looked like a really princess. The church was a big one. It had beautiful white candles and red roses. Derek and Casey wrote their own vows. The vows were funny and so sweet. Lizzie was Casey's maid of honor. Casey had three bridesmaids Marti, Emily, and a college friend named Bridgett. Edwin was Derek's bestman. Sam, Raphael, and one of Derek's team mates Greg were groomsmen.

At Derek and Casey's reception Abby announced she was pregnant. The family was all shocked. Dennis was worried about his wife since she was 40 years old now. But the high risk pregnancy went well. Jenna Danna McDonald was born healthy and happy. Abby did all with the pregnancy and in labor.

Edwin and Lizzie announced their engagement two years later. Dennis and Abby were shocked that they were a couple. Edwin and Lizzie had a simple green wedding. Everything was recycled that was used. Even Lizzie wedding dress was made with green materials. Edwin and Lizzie started their own company. It was invention and games that were considered green.

The next year a year before Casey graduated from law school Casey found out she was pregnant. Nine months later Derek Venturi Junior was born. Another six months later Derek got injured and had to retire. Derek became a high school coach. Casey became a defense attorney. Three years later Casey gave birth to her and Derek's second and third children. They named their twin girls Marana and Winnie. Their names were a combination of their sibling's names.

The family stayed very close. The Venturi/ McDonald family spent almost all holidays together. They also went on many vacations together. And on Sundays they were video chat with each other. Marti married and moved very close to Derek and Casey.

The End.


End file.
